Jewel of my Heart
by MomsDarkSecret
Summary: Kagome inherits the Shikon Jewel, but circumstances lead her mother to offer Kagome’s hand in marriage to the highest bidder. Trouble ensues and Kagome finds herself facing the prospect of an alternate suitor: Inuyasha. COMPLETE.
1. Betrothed

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Kaede and Seeshomaru are borrowed from _Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tale_, by the incomparable Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**: Kagome inherits the Shikon Jewel, but circumstances lead her mother to offer Kagome's hand in marriage to the highest bidder. The Lord of the West, a powerful demon, seeks her hand for his eldest son, Sesshomaru. Naraku, a powerful and wealthy prince, seeks her hand for himself. But when Lady Higurashi accepts Sesshomaru for Kagome, trouble ensues, and Kagome finds herself facing the prospect of an alternate suitor: Inuyasha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Betrothed

Kagome knew when her grandmother died, because the crescent shaped birthmark on her stomach began to burn and she was suddenly aware of the Shikon Jewel resting in its padded case in her grandmother's room. The Shikon Jewel was her inheritance because of her birthmark. Only the daughters of her family born with the red, crescent shaped birthmark on their stomachs had the gift to awaken the Jewel's power. Her grandmother had been the last, and now it was Kagome's turn. Kagome wished it weren't so, or that her mother had been born with the mark, but that was not the case. Kagome was the only daughter of the family who possessed the birthmark when her grandmother died, so the Shikon Jewel became hers.

At her grandmother's funeral, Kagome held the Jewel in its case, feeling the deep throb of its power. Her grandmother had never used the Jewel's power. All while Kagome was growing up, her grandmother had repeatedly told her that the Jewel was dangerous and it was better to let its power slumber. Holding it, Kagome was certain her grandmother had been right.

After the funeral, Kagome took the Shikon Jewel back to her own room and put it on the little pedestal in the corner where she had once kept a vase of fresh flowers.

"Well, this is a great responsibility, Kagome." Her mother stood in the doorway of Kagome's room with her arms crossed.

"Yes, I know," Kagome replied quietly. She knelt down carefully and smoothed her kimono over her folded knees. "I hope I can do as well as Grandmother."

"Perhaps." Lady Higurashi came into the room and knelt facing Kagome. "We are an important family because of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome. Many noble families have come to us for advice because they believed the sacred Jewel gave your grandmother the power to know the future."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "But she never used its power."

"I know that, but your grandmother was a very wise woman and her advice was always sound. No one knew that she was speaking from her own knowledge and experience. Now that you are Mistress of the Shikon Jewel, people will come to you for the same advice. Are you prepared to utilize the Jewel to provide the answers they seek?"

Kagome paled. "Grandmother said I must never awaken the Jewel's power!"

Lady Higurashi nodded. "So I thought you would say. We cannot allow anyone to learn that your grandmother was not using the Jewel. We would lose our influence and place in society." Lady Higurashi smoothed her already pristine kimono. "I have given this matter much thought since your grandmother's passing, and I have decided that the safest thing for our family is for you to marry and take the Jewel to another family. It will cost us some influence, but less I think than if your grandmother's secret were discovered. Plus, I can ask a very hefty price for you, enough to position us very comfortably in society for years to come. Who is to say the Shikon Jewel will not come back to us through a child of your brother Souta?" She smiled at Kagome. "I think this will be the best for everyone in the long run."

Kagome stared at her mother. Did she really mean to marry Kagome off? How could she even consider it? Kagome struggled for something to say, but no words came to her. She was just too shocked. Her mother leaned forward and patted her hand.

"I know this is a shock to you, my dear," Lady Higurashi said, "but I know that once you have had time to think about it, you'll realize that this is what is best for the family." Lady Higurashi rose. "I will have letters sent to all the finest families in the next few days to see what sort of offers they will make. Don't be troubled, Kagome. I will only consider men of the very highest quality."

Kagome just stared as her mother left. Married? _But I am only sixteen!_ Kagome thought. _I am too young! Aren't I?_

Letters were sent two days later to eleven families. Within three months, replies were received from all of them. Five declined outright, while four others made offers that Lady Higurashi deemed insulting. The remaining two she considered with great seriousness. One was from a wealthy prince named Naraku, who owned a fine castle and many serfs far to the south.

The other was from a family that sent a shiver of fear down Kagome's spine.

The Lord of the West was a demon of great power. In his letter, he expressed the desire to wed Kagome to his eldest son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a demon, like his father. He was reputed to be incredibly handsome, but cold as the winter snow.

"Mother," Kagome said tremulously, "did you not say you would consider only the finest gentlemen?"

"I did," Lady Higurashi replied.

"But Lord Sesshomaru is a demon! Should not my future husband at least be human?"

"It is not strictly required," Lady Higurashi said, with slight impatience in her tone. "The Lord of the West himself took a human woman as his last wife. I believe they bore a child together."

Kagome could not suppress a shudder.

"In any case," Lady Higurashi continued, "what the Demon Lord offers for you is too good to pass by. Not only gold, but land." Her mother smoothed out a map on the floor in front of her and pointed. "See this here? All this land from the edge of this forest to the river will become ours when you are wed to the Lord's son, including the serfs which toil upon it." She smiled with satisfaction. "This much land will give us great wealth and influence. Prince Naraku offers more gold, but the land will serve us better in the long run." She folded the map and tucked it inside her kimono. "I shall write to the Demon Lord at once and tell him we accept."

Kagome bowed her head in silence. There was nothing she could say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The betrothal banquet Lady Higurashi planned was incredibly lavish. Although they were far less wealthy than the groom-to-be's family, she did not want it to look that way. So she decorated the banquet hall with the finest teak furniture and silk hangings. Woven rugs covered the floor and goose-down cushions softened every seat. The very finest delicacies were to be served on the most expensive bone china.

Kagome herself was adorned in several lengths of intricately embroidered yellow silk, her hair woven with ribbons and strings of pearls. She would wear a bone white lace veil over her head when she was first presented to her future husband.

As she waited behind a screen outside the banquet hall, Kagome listened with trepidation as her mother extolled her virtues to the Lord of the West. It was all true, of course, but Kagome felt strange hearing herself described as a virtuous maiden, skilled in embroidery and the lyre, as if these features summed up all she was.

The Demon Lord of the West was handsome, but far less fear-inspiring than Kagome would have expected. She had the feeling that she would like him, were they meeting under other circumstances. Except for his pointed ears and clawed hands, he didn't even look like a demon.

She was not sure what she felt about Lord Sesshomaru. He was even more handsome than she had expected, but his eyes were cold.

There were a dozen or so people among the family and retainers who had accompanied the Lord of the West. Lady Higurashi seated them according to rank at the long, low banquet table, facing the screen where Kagome waited. When everyone was settled comfortably, Lady Higurashi gestured to Kagome.

Nervously, Kagome covered her face with her veil and slid back the screen. She bowed low to the floor, with her hands in front of her.

"Come forward, child," the Demon Lord said. His voice was deep and resonant.

Kagome rose and walked forward to the near side of the table. She knelt down and bowed again.

"What a lovely creature," the Demon Lord said. "Don't you think so, Sesshomaru?"

"I suppose she is attractive, for a human," Sesshomaru replied with faint disinterest.

Kagome straightened up. Without a word, she proceeded to pour the tea and offer it to her future husband. He accepted it silently, but instead of sipping the tea, he set the cup down.

"Father, I would prefer not to do this."

Lady Higurashi's surprised gasp sounding like a hiss.

"We already discussed this, Sesshomaru," the Demon Lord replied sharply.

"But my feelings are unchanged. I have no desire to wed a human."

He spoke of feelings, but in that moment, Kagome would have sworn that he had none. His face did not change expression at all. He did not look unhappy or angry or even bored. He was simply not interested. Kagome felt heat rising in her cheeks and knew a blush was creeping across her face. But at the same time, she felt a tremendous relief. Sesshomaru did not want to marry her!

"Honored Lord," Lady Higurashi exclaimed, "what is the meaning of this?!"

The Demon Lord turned to her and bowed his head slightly. "If you will forgive me, my lady, I need to have a moment alone with my son." He rose gracefully. Sesshomaru stood also. The two of them retreated to the far side of the room and spoke quietly. It was impossible to judge from their expressions the nature of their conversation. At length, the Lord of the West returned.

"Lady Higurashi, I owe you an apology. I had believed my previous arguments had persuaded my son of the value of this match, but I was mistaken."

Lady Higurashi sat back on her heels, anger and dismay plain on her face. "Do you mean to withdraw your offer, Honored Lord?"

"No, Lady, I do not. I have another son, whom I believe will not defy me in such a dishonorable way. I do not mean to change the terms of our agreement in any way, except to offer my younger son in the place of my elder. Is this acceptable?"

Lady Higurashi bowed her head. "Yes, Honored Lord, that is acceptable," she said with a relieved tone.

Kagome looked from one to the other in dismay. For a brief moment, she had thought herself free, but it was not to be. She knew almost nothing about the Demon Lord's younger son, except that his mother had been a human woman. She was glad she had the veil covering her face, so no one could see the tears in her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha was surprised when the betrothal party returned from the Higurashi residence after only three days. It meant they could not have stayed for more than a day, once travel time was included. He had elected to remain behind this time, since it was only a betrothal. He figured that his own presence was not necessary until the wedding itself. But such a short trip implied that something had gone wrong, and he found himself wondering if he should have gone along after all. When his father sent for him the morning after their return, Inuyasha hurried to his father's chamber without delay.

Inuyasha loved his father dearly, and above everything, he craved his father's approval and respect. Although his father never said or did anything to imply he loved Inuyasha any less than his full-demon son, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha always felt faintly inadequate because of his human blood. Sesshomaru's cold and sophisticated beauty always seemed to be something above and beyond Inuyasha's volatile temperament.

Upon entering his father's room, Inuyasha found his father standing in front of the open window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You wished to speak to me, Father?"

"Yes, Inuyasha." He turned around and smiled. "I suppose you have guessed that all did not go as planned at the betrothal."

"It seems like you returned too quickly."

His father nodded. "Sesshomaru declined the match."

"What?!"

"It seems his disinterest in marriage outweighs my intentions, in his opinion."

"But how can you let him just… just… say no?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was dumbfounded. Defying his father was such a foreign idea to him, he had trouble understanding it.

"Your brother and I frequently do not see eye to eye on matters, but until now, he has always acceded to my will. This time, however, he has chosen to make his own decision. It is unfortunate, but I have decided not to argue the point. But that is why I wanted to speak to you. I have decided that you should take his place."

"T-take his place?" Inuyasha was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have decided to uphold my agreement with Lady Higurashi, with the one modification being to substitute you for Sesshomaru. You will marry Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha just stared.

His father smiled slightly. "I had intended this lesson for your brother, but in some ways, I think you will benefit more. I realize this comes as something of a shock, but I believe one day you will thank me for it."

Inuyasha stared in complete silence for the space of a dozen heartbeats before he realized his mouth was hanging open.

"Married?!" he rasped out finally. _He's kidding, right?_

"Kagome is a fine young woman," his father said calmly. "She is well brought up and will be a good wife. Plus, she is now Mistress of the Shikon Jewel, an extremely powerful artifact. I have reasons at this time for wishing to control the Jewel's destiny, which means controlling Kagome."

Inuyasha felt like the victim of a cruel practical joke. As a child, he had always tagged along after Sesshomaru, eager to win his brother's affection. Only recently had he come to realize that Sesshomaru was probably incapable of feeling affection. And now his brother's cold and unfeeling nature had set Inuyasha's destiny for him.

He swallowed his shock and growing anger with an effort, and bowed low to his father. "I am honored by your trust in me, Father."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. We will return to the Higurashi residence in ten days for the wedding. Lady Higurashi went to great expense for the betrothal banquet and I did not want to put her though the additional expense and embarrassment of hosting another one. You will meet Kagome the day before the wedding."

"Yes, Father." Inuyasha spoke without looking up. So, he would get to meet his future wife the day before she became his wife. He straightened up slowly to find that his father had turned back to the window. Inuyasha wondered what lesson his fathered intended for him to learn from this marriage. It was difficult to imagine what could possibly be learned from being forced to marry a stranger. Inuyasha had never expected to marry at all. Half-demons found little acceptance among humans or demons. He did not want to think about what a human woman would likely think of him. Without another word, he left his father's room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Demon Lord of the West returned with his younger son, Inuyasha, and a host of family and retainers, the day before the wedding was to take place. Although the Demon Lord had insisted that it was unnecessary to host another betrothal banquet, Lady Higurashi felt that propriety still called for some kind of formal meeting of the betrothed couple. So she arranged a pre-wedding banquet that was almost as elaborate as the betrothal banquet had been.

"The expense doesn't matter," she told Kagome privately. "The price we are receiving for you makes it but a drop in the river."

Kagome only nodded in response. She did not talk much at all lately, because it seemed whenever she did, she found tears in her eyes. All the familiar patterns of her life would disappear and she would become part of another family, subject to the will of a man she had never met.

Her mother decided that, even though she had already been seen in it, Kagome should wear the same kimono she wore for the betrothal.

"It might seem like bad luck," Lady Higurashi said, "but yellow suits you. And perhaps it was good luck that led to this change in groom."

Kagome doubted that, but as usual, she said nothing.

When the wedding party arrived, Lady Higurashi had Kagome wait in her room. She would be presented to Inuyasha at the beginning of the banquet that evening.

"You will have the whole evening to get acquainted," her mother told her. "And afterward, you and I will discuss your new duties and what will be expected of you as a wife."

That was the first time it occurred to Kagome that she would be expected to share Inuyasha's bed.

Kagome could not look up when her mother finally led her into the banquet hall that evening. She could tell the room was full of people, even though they hushed when she entered. Her veil hid the look of panic that she knew was on her face as she walked half the length of the room to the center of the banquet table. Because she wasn't looking, her mother had to stop her when they had gone far enough. Kagome turned, sank to her knees and bowed with her hands folded in front of her waist.

"Lord Inuyasha," Lady Higurashi said, "I present my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome straightened up and saw Inuyasha for the first time. She could see at once the resemblance between him and his father. He was quite handsome, with thick silver hair that hung past his waist. For some reason, the triangular silver ears with light pink interiors that stood up from his mane of hair accentuated his attractiveness, rather than making him appear odd.

Without speaking, Kagome poured the tea and offered him the cup. He accepted it carefully, so his claws would not scratch her as he took the delicate cup, and lifted it to his lips. He sipped once and handed the cup back. Kagome took the cup and, holding the veil away from her face, took a sip. She set the cup down and her mother lifted the veil off her head completely, revealing her face to Inuyasha. She saw his eyes widen slightly as he regarded her, but he gave no other sign of his reaction.

It was hard to eat, but Kagome made sure she sampled everything she offered to Inuyasha. He accepted whatever she offered without comment. In fact, neither of them spoke that entire evening. _So much for becoming acquainted_, Kagome thought.

Kagome's day started early the morning of the wedding. She was bathed and her hair washed in warm water scented with rose petals and jasmine. Her hair was combed smooth and woven into elaborate waves that were cleverly fixed in place with jeweled combs such that, when the time came, her hair would come down easily just by removing the combs. Then she was wrapped slowly and carefully in layer upon layer of heavy silk richly embroidered in patterns promoting fertility and good fortune. This was followed by prayers, alone and with her family, before the wedding ceremony itself began.

Kagome had rehearsed the ceremony enough times that she could go through the motions without thinking about them, which was just as well. As she made her vows of obedience and faithfulness, she could almost feel them winding around her like the lengths of her wedding kimono, binding her to Inuyasha.

The wedding was attended by more people than Kagome had ever seen in her life. In fact, it seemed like more people than she thought could exist in the world. The wedding banquet was interminable, because all of those people had to bless the happy couple with a personal greeting.

But eventually, it was time for the newlyweds to leave the banquet and Kagome's heart began to race. Her mother had spent three full days preparing the bridal chamber for their wedding night. Silk hangings adorned the walls and ceilings, giving the room a soft, romantic look. Tall vases stood in each corner, with long sprays of brightly colored flowers filling the room with a sweet scent. A wide mat lay near the far wall, with a quilted silk coverlet folded neatly at the foot and silk covered bolsters resting at the head.

Inuyasha led the way as they entered the bridal chamber. "We may as well get this over with," he said flatly.

He untied the sash of his robe and dropped it on the floor. As he took off his ceremonial embroidered silk wedding kimono, he turned to look at Kagome.

"I hope someone told you what to expect tonight," he said.

Kagome flushed and nodded. "M-my mother told me," she answered in a small voice.

"Good," he replied. "I don't want to have to teach you everything." He dropped his kimono on the floor and started to remove his shirt. "I can send for a maid to help you undress, if you want."

Kagome's blush deepened. Her mother had been very stern on this point. "I would like you to help me," she said, "if you don't mind."

Inuyasha shrugged. "All right." He dropped his shirt as he approached her. His torso and arms were beautifully muscular. His smooth, taut skin accentuated his movements as he walked around behind her and began to undo her obi.

As the obi came loose, Kagome caught it and pulled it forward. She folded it neatly before setting it on the floor. Inuyasha walked toward the mat, undoing the sash to his trousers. Kagome quickly turned around, too embarrassed to watch him undress completely. She removed all the layers of her embroidered wedding kimono, folding and stacking it neatly. Then she pulled the combs out of her hair, letting the dark waves spill down around her shoulders. Only then did she turn around, wearing only her shift, a sleeveless silk under-dress that hung just to the middle of her thighs.

Inuyasha was lying on his back on the mat with his arms crossed behind his head and his ankles crossed. The coverlet was draped casually across his midsection.

Kagome knelt at the edge of the mat and bowed. "Inuyasha," she said, "I will do my best to be a good wife to you and I will try hard to please you as we become better acquainted."

Inuyasha rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one hand. "I want you to understand something, Kagome," he said. "I never wanted to be married. I won't mistreat you, but I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to. Is that acquainted enough for you?"

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes, my husband," she whispered. Then she drew her shift off over her head and slipped under the coverlet beside him.


	2. Newlyweds

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!They are most appreciated. I did want to respond to the first review by pointing out that this is an AU fic. Also, having seen all 84 episodes and both movies of Inuyasha which are currently legally available in the US on DVD, I believe I qualify as being somewhat familiar with the characters and legacy of Inuyasha, even if I have not read the manga. But back to the story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Newlyweds

Early the next morning, Kagome departed with Inuyasha and his family for her new home. She rode in a covered wagon with the other female members of the family. Important male family members rode in a separate wagon, while the retainers walked.

Inuyasha also walked. He trotted along beside the wagons in his bare feet. In fact, now that Kagome thought about it, Inuyasha had been barefoot this whole time. But she couldn't see him now, because the sides of the wagon had been rolled down to keep out the dust. Of course, this made the air inside the wagon rather close. Kagome would have preferred the fresh air, despite the dust, and she found herself wishing she dared ask if she might walk beside her husband.

But she didn't ask, because she suspected such a request would be met with disapproval. The occupants inside the wagon were divided into two very distinct groups. All of the older, married women sat close to the front of the wagon, talking serenely amongst themselves and occasionally casting superior glances at Kagome.. The young maidens sat near the back, whispering to each other and staring curiously at Kagome. Kagome sat in the middle, not part of either group, with the Shikon Jewel resting in her lap. Its case felt heavy, as if it somehow disapproved of this change of residence. Kagome stifled a sigh.

One of the maidens moved next to Kagome. "Hello, my name is Shirame," she said. "My mother was a cousin to Inuyasha's mother."

"Hello," Kagome inclined her head politely.

"Is that the Shikon Jewel?" Shirame asked. She pointed at the case in Kagome's lap.

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, that's so exciting! But I won't ask to see it, because I've already been told that I mustn't." Shirame giggled. "You must be so proud!"

"Of what?" Kagome asked with some confusion.

"Well, being Mistress of the Shikon Jewel makes you so important. I'm not important at all. We only live at the castle of the Lord of the West because he let's us, out of fondness for his late wife, everyone says." Shirame giggled again. "Of course, other people think we're crazy to want to live with demons, but not even half of the people living at the castle are demons. And the Demon Lord himself is such a gentleman anyway. I'd rather live there than in some dumpy village."

"I am looking forward to seeing the castle," Kagome said carefully. "It must be very beautiful."

"Oh, it is!" Shirame said. "The gardens are probably the most beautiful in the world. I just love it there. So will you! You'll see."

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment. "Are you well acquainted with my husband, Inuyasha?"

"Everyone knows Inuyasha," Shirame said airily. "He's got a bit of a temper, but he's a nice enough fellow, most of the time." She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a friendly whisper. "He can be a little impatient sometimes, though." She sat back. "He's really strong and fast, but that's his demon blood. He's part dog demon, you know. It's funny how the dog traits show in him, but not in his brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks more like a human than Inuyasha, except when he transforms into his demon form. He's really handsome!" Shirame sighed with a dreamy smile on her face.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was Sesshomaru's demon form or his human form that Shirame found attractive. But she was only half listening to Shirame's chatter anyway. Her mind was full of thoughts wondering what her married life was going to be like. Inuyasha had said he wouldn't mistreat her, but there were different kinds of mistreatment. She began to dread their arrival at the Demon Lord's castle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha wondered if he should feel different, now that he was a married man. He didn't really feel any different, except that he kept catching whiffs of Kagome's scent. He could smell her on his own skin, as well as her living scent wafting out of the wagon where she rode with the other ladies. He liked her scent. She did not reek of nose-itching perfumes like most ladies did. She smelled like fresh flowers. And she was so pretty. Of the many things for which he had not really been prepared, her beauty was the one thing that had taken him most off guard. It had also put him on the defensive. Women in general tended to look down their noses at him; pretty women even more so. He'd been teased by enough of them in his life that he avoided women most of the time now.

But now he was married to one.

As he trotted along beside his father's wagon, Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was thinking about. Was she thinking about him? Was she wishing she was still at home, and not married? Well, Inuyasha didn't want to be married either, so on that score, at least, they were even.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The castle of the Lord of the West was indeed one of the most beautiful places Kagome had even seen. The wedding party arrived there just at sunset after a long day of travel, and everyone immediately split up to go to their own residences. The main castle itself was easily three times the size of the Higurashi residence, but not everyone lived there. There were seven other houses on the grounds as well, nestled among the vast and beautifully manicured gardens.

Inuyasha led Kagome through the gardens to one of those houses. "My father is giving you the house where my mother used to live," he said. "It's been empty since she died."

"You don't live there?" Kagome asked uncertainly. She couldn't tell if he was unhappy about her living in his mother's house.

"No. After my mother died, I lived in the main castle with my father and brother."

His tone didn't betray his feelings at all. Kagome glanced at his face, but his expression told her nothing.

The house wasn't large, but it was exquisitely constructed and decorated. There was a wide smooth lawn directly in front of the house and a little patio on one side with a pond nearby. It was extremely pleasant. Under other circumstances, Kagome would have been glad to make it her home. As it was, she felt somewhat like an intruder.

They had their own servants, who prepared a meal which she and Inuyasha ate in complete silence.

But after dinner, Inuyasha said, "I have some things to do. I'll be out for a while. Don't wait up for me if you're tired." And he left without waiting for her to respond.

Kagome did wait up for him for a while, but eventually it became clear that he was not going to return that night. She went to bed alone.

She went to bed alone every night. Inuyasha always joined her for dinner, but he always had "something to do" right after and he never returned until the following day. Kagome finally accepted the fact that he really didn't want to be married, and this was his solution to the problem.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha had thought it wouldn't bother him having Kagome living in his mother's house, but it did. He hated going in there. All the rooms reminded him of her, and of how much he missed her. He felt terribly guilty leaving Kagome alone every night, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep under that roof again. So he slept in a tree outside, where he could at least keep a close eye on her.

He could tell she was upset by his behavior, but he couldn't bring himself to explain it to her. He didn't like talking to people about his mother. But he told himself it was just as well. There was no point in pretending they had a real marriage. He was a half-demon and Kagome was a human woman. There was no way she wanted to bind herself to someone like him.

But when he saw her one night watching him from the window of her bedroom, he couldn't help but wonder. Was it possible that a woman like Kagome would accept a life with him?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome had lunch with Shirame nearly every day. Sometimes, Shirame would come to her house, and sometimes Kagome would go to the house Shirame's family shared with another family.

One pleasant afternoon in early summer, just over two months after Kagome's arrival at the castle, they were having lunch at Kagome's house.

"This is such a beautiful day!" Shirame exclaimed. "You are so lucky to have moved here this year. It was so dry last year."

"It is very beautiful," Kagome agreed. They were sitting on her patio, which overlooked the small pond and was shaded by flowering trees. "I think Inuyasha must enjoy it. He frequently spends the night outdoors." She said it casually, trying not to sound like it bothered her.

"Yes, he does that a lot," Shirame said. "He doesn't seem to like being indoors that much. If it's not raining or cold, he's usually outside."

"I enjoy the fresh air also," Kagome said, "although I prefer to enjoy the night air by sleeping with my window open."

"Me, too." Then Shirame frowned slightly and she pursed her lips. "If he's been sleeping outdoors, though…"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about!" Kagome said quickly. She laughed lightly, hoping it didn't sound forced. "I do not want him to change his habits because of me."

"But you're married!" Shirame protested. "He should at least spend time with you. I mean…" Shirame trailed off with a flush. She bowed her head quickly. "Forgive me, Kagome! That was impertinent."

"It's all right, Shirame." Kagome sighed. "Maybe he should spend time with me, but I don't think he wants to. He told me he didn't want to be married."

"He said that!" Shirame squeaked in astonishment. "But you are so pretty!"

"I don't think my appearance matters to Inuyasha." Kagome signed again. "I think I am just a burden to him."

"But still…"

"Let's change the subject," Kagome said. She tried to smile. "My life is not so bad, really. I have my own home and servants. What more could a lady want?"

Shirame didn't answer, but Kagome could still tell what she was thinking, because it was the same thing she was thinking herself. She was thinking that Kagome should have her husband by her side.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome woke in the middle of the night, certain that someone was in the room with her. She lay still, wondering if Inuyasha had finally decided to join her. Stealthy footsteps crept across the floor of the room, not toward her, but toward the corner where she kept the Shikon Jewel. Kagome sat up quickly, drawing in her breath to shout, and a hand clamped over her mouth. At the same time, a thick arm encircled her waist and she was jerked to her feet. Kagome struggled, kicking her feet and flailing her arms in an effort to break free, but the arms holding her were like steel bands. She couldn't break their hold.

She felt the Jewel moving and Kagome began to panic. The Shikon Jewel was being stolen! And then her captor began dragging her toward the door, and Kagome realized she was being kidnapped as well. The hand over her mouth was also partially blocking her nose and Kagome realized she couldn't breathe properly. She began to feel lightheaded and her struggles weakened.

"Kagome!"

Kagome recognized Inuyasha's shout an instant before she was knocked to the floor. The man holding her went sprawling and she broke free, rolling over onto her back as her captor leapt up and bolted out the door. In a single bound, Inuyasha landed in a crouch straddling her and his sword flashed out. Kagome struggled to draw a breath.

"The Jewel!" she gasped out. "They're stealing the Shikon Jewel!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled. He dashed after the bandits, but Kagome could feel the Jewel receding at an alarming pace. She pushed to her feet and staggered after him.

Kagome stumbled out into the garden. Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the lawn staring up at the sky. Then he sheathed his sword and turned to stalk angrily toward her.

"Are you hurt, Kagome?" he demanded.

"No, but they took the Jewel!" Kagome responded desperately. "We must get it back!"

Inuyasha shook his head impatiently. "They flew away on a demon," he said harshly. "We can't catch them. Did you see them?"

Kagome shook her head. Tears sprang into her eyes. She had failed! The Shikon Jewel was her responsibility. It had never occurred to her to lock the Jewel away. Her grandmother never had. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. Kagome couldn't meet his eyes. The Shikon Jewel was her dowry. Without it, she was of little value. Losing it gave Inuyasha the right to annul their marriage.

"I'd better go talk to Father," Inuyasha said, and he left without another word.

Kagome sank to her knees. If she cost her family the bride-price, could she even go home?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha wondered if his father ever slept. He was awake when Inuyasha arrived at his door.

"Father, the Shikon Jewel has been stolen!"

"Has it?" the Demon Lord didn't seem particularly upset.

"I thought you wanted to control it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I said I wanted to control its destiny, and for that one must control Kagome. Only she has the gift to awaken the Jewel's power." The Demon Lord smiled slightly. "I suspect the one who stole it doesn't truly understand that."

"Don't you want to get it back?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that, Inuyasha? Kagome is your wife, making the Shikon Jewel your property. I think it is your responsibility to get it back."

"Mine!" Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "I never wanted the damn thing in the first place!"

"Nevertheless, it's yours now, so I think you should go and retrieve it."

Inuyasha stared at his father, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "How am I supposed to do that?" he demanded finally. "I don't even know who took it."

His father smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure out a way."

Inuyasha turned on his heel and stamped out of the room. This was ridiculous! First he was forced into a marriage he didn't want, and now he was being sent on a damned errand to find and retrieve some stupid artifact that he had no interest in. And how was he supposed to find the damn thing?

He stalked back to Kagome's house seething with fury. It was all her fault! Why hadn't she locked the Jewel away somewhere? Then Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome could sense the Shikon Jewel! He could use her to track it. And once he had the damn thing back, he would confront his father about this whole sham marriage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome had gotten dressed by the time Inuyasha returned. He stalked into the house, his face dark with anger, and Kagome immediately dropped to her knees in a deep bow.

"Please, forgive me, my husband!" she said quickly. "I know I should have locked the Jewel away, but no one has ever tried to steal it before."

"That doesn't do us any good now," he snapped back. "Father says I have to go and get it, and you're going with me."

Kagome sat up in surprise. "Me? But why? Whoever took the Jewel cannot use it."

"We don't know that for certain," Inuyasha said. "For all we know, it's just an old wives tale that says only you can awaken it. I'd just as soon not found out that's so when some madman uses it to destroy half the world. So you're going with me." He started to leave.

Kagome's cheeks grew hot and she stood up. "It is not an old wives tale! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Inuyasha turned around slowly. "What did you say?" he growled. Unlike a human man, he didn't clench his fists when he was angry. He flexed his hands, spreading the fingers out and displaying his sharp white claws.

Kagome tried not to flinch. "I said you don't know what you're talking about. And you can't force me to go with you, either. I'm not your property, I'm your wife."

"Ha!" Inuyasha laughed harshly. "Being my wife makes you my property! You'll do as I say and I don't want to hear any complaints. Understand?"

"But it doesn't make any sense for me to go!" she cried. Her voice sounded shrill to her own ears.

Inuyasha growled, deep in his throat. He closed the distance between them in two quick strides, until he was standing directly in front of her. For the first time, Kagome was afraid of him, but she didn't move. Inuyasha glared at her, his golden eyes burning into her skin. He reached out and gripped her shoulder, his sharp claws digging into her flesh. She looked away from his harsh glare and tried not to let the pain show.

"You can sense the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said in a low, angry voice. "I can find it much faster with you along." His claws dug in a little deeper as his grip tightened. "Do you think I want to drag a damn woman along with me? I never wanted to be married in the first place! So just shut up and do as I tell you. You're going with me and that's final."

Kagome felt defeated. She really didn't have any choice. Her marriage vows obligated her to be obedient to his will. If he didn't care about putting her in danger, she had no choice but to obey him. She nodded and he released her.

"Good," Inuyasha said. "I'll have Father give you a maid to take along. I don't know anything about looking after a fine lady." He stalked away.

Kagome looked after him, rubbing her shoulder where his claws had gouged her. She could feel dampness under the cloth of her kimono. He'd drawn blood.

They departed later that morning on foot. Kagome was already tired. After being awakened in the middle of the night, she had not gone back to sleep. Faced now with the prospect of walking all day, she was nearly in tears. The middle-aged woman who had been assigned to accompany them as her companion trudged along beside her in silence.

Inuyasha marched ahead of them, setting a brisk pace. Kagome knew she would not be able to maintain it long, and she dreaded the moment when she would have to ask him to slow down. Or worse yet, when she needed to stop and rest. Every time his eyes fell on her, she could feel the burning anger in his glare. He was furious. He hated her. Kagome felt the first tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Then another tear fell, and another, and she couldn't wipe them all from her cheeks.

"Are you all right, child?" Kaede, her companion, asked.

Kagome could only nod. She didn't trust her voice.

"Inuyasha is not a bad man," Kaede said. "When his anger cools, he can be reasoned with."

"But it's my fault," Kagome whispered in a choked voice. "He had to marry me because of the Jewel, and now he must go after it because I lost it."

"Perhaps so, but give him time. He'll come to realize you are not to blame."

Kagome doubted that.

Ahead of them, Inuyasha stopped and turned to wait for them.

"You're slow," he snarled when they caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I did not get much sleep last night."

He did not look like he was going to accept this excuse, but then Kaede spoke up.

"I am not a young woman, Lord Inuyasha. Your pace is too fast for me. For my sake, could you not walk a little slower?"

Inuyasha frowned at her. "I suppose, but we'll never get anywhere at this rate." He looked at Kagome. "Can you tell which way to go?"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment. Her sense of the Jewel was terribly faint, but she could still feel it if she focused. "It's that way." She pointed first and then opened her eyes. Her finger was pointing across country, away from the road.

Inuyasha looked in the direction she pointed and shrugged. "Let's go." He led the way off the road and into open country.


	3. Journey

**Ryua**: I forgot to say last time that it's COOL you found a Gravitation manga at your local bookstore!Be patient. Three orfour years ago, you could only find mangas in the US in specialty stores. (I bought the first nine Gravitation books at a bookstore in San Francisco's Japantown mall last year.)Now all kinds of mangasare sold everywhere! So maybe by next year, it will be like that in Canada, too. I bought all seven books of FAKE on-line at BarnesAndNoble dotcom. What a beautiful world we live in...

But now I'm digressing. Back to the story...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Journey

Inuyasha tried not to be impatient, but it was hard. By himself, he could easily have traveled ten times the distance they were making each day. But Kagome was unaccustomed to walking long distances and she tired quickly. Although Kaede was older, and claimed that the walking was hard for her, it was clear to Inuyasha that she was holding up a lot better than Kagome.

But since he had insisted that Kagome accompany him, he bit his tongue when it seemed like she was asking to rest every five minutes. He carried all of their supplies himself, so as to keep her as unburdened as possible, but she still seemed to tire awfully fast. He had to keep reminding himself that it was not her fault she had been raised to ride in a wagon.

But then, Kagome insisted on preparing all their meals herself, even though that seemed more like a job for Kaede to Inuyasha, but the food was quite tasty, so he didn't stop her. It was impressive how she could turn a few handfuls of rice, some spices and a bit of meat into a yummy dinner. And it usually didn't take her too long. He tried to remember that whenever impatience started to get the better of him.

Of course, he wasn't always successful. When Kagome asked to stop for the third time in the same morning, ten days into their journey, he barely managed to rein in his temper.

"You want to stop again!"

Kagome ducked her head. "I would like to pick some of these herbs, if you don't mind. I can use them for dinner tonight."

"Don't we already have herbs?"

"We are starting to run low. And these herbs will extend the soup, in place of meat, since we haven't any more."

"We're out of meat?" Inuyasha thought he sounded very patient, but Kagome flinched.

"Yes. The rice is almost gone, too." She wouldn't look at him. "I think we will need to look for a village and buy provisions soon."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome flinched again. "And just when were you planning to mention that we were running out of food?"

"I thought you knew," she answered in a very small voice. "You've been carrying the supplies."

Inuyasha stared at her. He managed to stop himself from saying anything, because he could see she was near tears. He took a deep breath. "Very well," he said in as level a voice as he could manage. "Why don't you and Kaede wait here and I'll go see what I can find?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha shrugged out of the heavy knapsack containing their supplies and dropped it on the ground beside her. "You keep this and give me the purse." He had given Kagome their small supply of money because he never seemed to be able to keep track of coins. She handed him the small pouch. "I'll try to be back before nightfall," he said and bounded away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome watched Inuyasha disappear into the trees and sank down with a sigh.

"Kaede," she began in a tired voice, "will I ever do anything right for him?"

Kaede sat down beside her. "Inuyasha can be difficult, I admit, but you mustn't judge yourself harshly because of that."

"Are human men as difficult?"

"Some are." Kaede smiled. "A few are even worse. Come, let's pick the herbs and gather firewood. If Inuyasha does not return until nightfall, we will be spending the night here."

"All right."

It was dusk before Inuyasha reappeared, trotting through the trees with a burlap sack over one shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he reached them. "We're farther away from everything than I thought." He plunked the sack on the ground and squatted down to open it. "I got rice, smoked fish, some tubers, and some herbs and spices."

Kagome was surprised. "Is there any money left?"

"Yeah, most of it." Inuyasha produced the purse and handed it back to her. "The villagers were afraid of me. They wanted me to go away so they just gave it to me. I gave some coins to an old lady I passed as I was leaving the village."

"Why were they afraid of you?" Kaede asked with narrowed eyes.

"They were attacked by a demon recently," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I could smell the demon aura and some of their huts were wrecked. It smelled like there were a few fresh graves, too."

"Oh, dear!" Kagome exclaimed. She looked around a little fearfully.

"It's nothing to worry about," Inuyasha said. "The village is pretty far from here. There aren't any demons around here."

"Still," said Kaede, "if a demon was bold enough to attack a village, three travelers alone should be wary. Perhaps Kagome and I should be armed."

"Armed!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "With what?"

"A bow and arrows," Kaede said. "I am a good shot and I'm sure Kagome could learn."

"And where am I supposed to get that?" Inuyasha asked with open skepticism.

"Wherever you can," Kaede replied with exaggerated patience. "But I think sooner would be better than later."

Inuyasha glared at her.

Kagome took the food Inuyasha had unpacked from the sack and began making dinner.

"Well, maybe it's not such a bad idea," Inuyasha said finally. "There are other things besides demons that can be a threat to a couple of women. I guess we'll just have to take a detour and find some place where we can get weapons."

"Thank you," Kaede said.

In the morning, Inuyasha climbed a tree to scent the air. "I think we need to go that way." He pointed. "I think I smell a town." He slid down the tree. "It's farther away than the village where I got the food, but I don't want to go back there. And this place isn't as far off of our path. It's going to take us a couple of days to get there, though. Let's get going." He shouldered the knapsack, which Kagome had repacked, and set out.

Kagome and Kaede fell into step behind him.

Inuyasha set a hard pace and Kagome began to fall behind almost immediately. The country was fairly level, with wide meadows punctuated by patches of trees, but she simply couldn't maintain the pace. She finally stopped, leaning against a tree with one hand and holding her side with the other, breathing hard.

"I'm so tired!" Kagome said breathlessly.

"Are you ill, Kagome?" Kaede asked. She put a warm hand on the young woman's forehead.

"I don't know; I'm just so tired." She sank down in the shade of the tree, her head drooping. "What could be wrong with me?"

Kaede knelt down and examined Kagome's pale face. Then her eyes widened at a sudden thought. "When was you last moon cycle, child?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then her eyes opened wide. "It was right before the wedding!"

"That was nearly three moons ago," Kaede said gravely.

"Oh, no!"

"What are you two doing!" Inuyasha shouted. He stood some distance away, across a wide clearing, watching them impatiently. "I didn't say it was time to stop!"

"One moment, Inuyasha!" Kaede called. To Kagome, she said, "He will have to be told."

"No, we can't!" Kagome exclaimed. "He'll hate me! He already thinks I'm a burden."

"But there is no other choice, Kagome." Kaede climbed to her feet. "I will tell him."

Kagome watched fearfully as Kaede trudged across the clearing. Impatiently, Inuyasha stalked back toward them and met her half way.

"Inuyasha, you will need to be more solicitous of Kagome's feelings," Kaede said without preamble. "She is pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How can she be pregnant!"

"You are the one who married her," Kaede retorted. "I should think you more than anyone would know how she came to be pregnant."

Inuyasha glared at her and held up one clawed finger. "Once! I only did it with her once! How can she be pregnant?"

Kaede snorted. "What? Did you think you had to practice first? It only takes one time."

Inuyasha threw up his hands. "This is just great! How are we supposed to make any kind of time at all now?"

"Inuyasha!" Kaede snapped. She frowned at him angrily. "This is a very difficult time for Kagome. You would do well to have a little patience."

"I have been patient!" Inuyasha snarled, and then bristled at Kaede's look of complete disbelief.

But all Kaede said was, "Well, perhaps you could try to be a little more patient."

"Fine!" Inuyasha favored her with one last angry glare before stamping away.

Kaede walked back to Kagome, who was watching the exchange with tear-filled eyes.

"He is very angry," Kagome said unhappily.

"He was just taken by surprise, I think," Kaede said. She sat down next to Kagome and put a gentle hand on the young woman's knee. "I didn't realize you and Inuyasha had consummated your marriage." When Kagome nodded, she continued. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. He was quite gentle with me."

"Really?" Kaede was surprised. "I would not have expected that from the way he acts."

"I didn't expect it either," Kagome answered quietly. "Sometimes, it seems like he's two different people. Most days, I feel like he would leave me at the first opportunity that arose, but every once in a while, I can almost imagine that he cares for me. It's odd."

"Life has not been easy for Inuyasha," Kaede said. "The world is not kind to half-demons. He lost his mother when he was still quite young, and since then, he has become unaccustomed to receiving affection. But in his heart, he is a good man." Kaede studied Kagome thoughtfully. "In truth, I believe if you were to show him kindness and affection, in time he would come to care for you, if that is what you want."

Kagome bit her lip. "He is the father of my child," she said uncertainly. "I have no choice but to stay with him."

Kaede chuckled softly. "But that doesn't mean you have to be miserable. Faithfulness is part of Inuyasha's nature. He will never abandon you. And I have always believed that he possesses a great capacity for love, but he is too afraid of rejection to show it. If you want to win his heart, Kagome, you have only to give him yours."

Kagome looked across the clearing to where Inuyasha crouched, watching them. _Do I want his heart?_ she wondered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Kaede talking. Kagome was pregnant! Now that he knew, the subtle changes in her scent over the past several weeks suddenly made sense. He had supposed it was just a change in her diet, but now he knew otherwise. Her body was changing to accommodate the child growing inside her. His child. No matter what happened now, he was truly bound to this marriage. He would not abandon the mother of his child.

He stood up and walked back over to the two women.

"We should get moving, if you feel up to it, Kagome," he said when he reached them.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kagome replied and she immediately regained her feet.

Kaede stood up more slowly. "You should set a slower pace, Inuyasha, so that Kagome is not tired out so quickly."

"Of course," Inuyasha growled. "I'm not heartless, you know."

He returned to the course he'd been following toward the town whose stench of smoke and refuse was just reaching his nose. He moved at what felt like a dawdling pace, but it seemed to suit Kagome. She strode along steadily beside him without slowing down. Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye. He had the impression she was avoiding looking at him.

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" he asked suddenly.

She started, glanced at him once and then quickly looked away. "I didn't realize it until just now."

"I thought women always knew within a moon or so. It's been way longer than that since we… Since our wedding night."

"I wasn't paying attention," Kagome said with a trace of embarrassment in her tone. "Moving to a new home and adjusting to a new life kept me preoccupied. I wasn't thinking about it."

"And you didn't notice you weren't…"

"No!" A bright red blush crept up Kagome's cheeks. "As I said, I was preoccupied! I would not have kept this from you had I been aware of it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Inuyasha said, "but I wish I'd known of it before. Maybe I wouldn't have brought you."

Kagome glared at him. "I told you I didn't want to come. That should have been reason enough."

"It could take me months, maybe years, to find the Shikon Jewel by myself. I might never be able to find it!" Inuyasha snapped. "You are the only one who can sense it. Or do you simply want to give up and abandon your inheritance?"

"I never said that!" Kagome answered angrily.

"Then we're both stuck on this little excursion, aren't we?" he growled back.

"I'd say all three of us are stuck!" She put her hand on her stomach. "Or are you already forgetting the child you planted in me?"

He stopped in his tracks. "No, I am not forgetting! And don't think to use that against me, Kagome. I married you because my father ordered me to and I bedded you because my marriage vows obligated me. What's done is done. I'll get the damn Jewel back for you and then you can decide if this marriage is something you want."

He bounded away, too angry to stay near her any longer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome put her hands over her face and burst into tears. "Oh, Kaede! What am I going to do? Whatever made me say such things to him?"

"It's all right, child. These things happen." Kaede put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You are both in a very difficult situation."

"I didn't mean to fight with him. I truly didn't!"

"I understand." Kaede urged Kagome to resume walking, following in the direction Inuyasha had gone. "But Inuyasha is right about one thing: you do need to decide if this marriage is something you want."

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "There is nothing to decide," she said unhappily. "I made a vow binding myself to him. I am carrying his child. He is my husband, for good or ill."

"Then why not choose to make it for good?" Kaede asked with a smile. "I suspect he is suffering from tremendous self-doubt at the idea of becoming a father. He has not yet figured out how to be a husband. And you, I think, are still trying to figure out how to be a wife, and now you must learn how to be a mother, as well. Perhaps you are feeling a little overwhelmed, too?"

Kagome nodded and gave Kaede a faint smile. "Just a little."

"Then be patient. You both need time to adjust. Try looking at things from his point of view every once in a while."

"All right." Kagome looked ahead through the trees. "I wonder if he ever tries to look at our situation from my point of view."

"If he does not, I will certainly suggest it."

Kagome smiled. "I don't see him. Do you think he's gone very far ahead?"

"No. He will stay close enough to help us, if need be."

They walked in silence for a short way. At length, they could see Inuyasha leaning against a tree up ahead, waiting for them. As soon as they reached him, Kagome offered him a brief bow.

"Please forgive me for losing my temper, my husband," she said. "I think the onset of pregnancy is affecting my mood. I will endeavor to control my emotions in the future."

Inuyasha blinked at her. "Don't apologize," he said, sounding a little ashamed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'll try to watch my temper, too." He frowned slightly. "Do you want to rest?"

"No, thank you," Kagome replied with a small smile. "I think I can walk a little farther."

Without a word, Inuyasha started off again, but at the same slow pace as before.

Kagome walked behind him, gazing thoughtfully at the thick silver mane of his hair. She remembered how surprisingly soft it was and what it smelled like. They had not been close enough together for her to smell it since their wedding night, but she still remembered. She remembered as well what it felt like to be in his embrace, and still wondered how someone as strong as he was could have held her so gently.


	4. Armed

Chapter 4: Armed

"Damn!" Kagome exclaimed in a most unladylike way. "I am terrible at this Kaede! I cannot hit the target at all."

Her arrow stood proof of this where it jutted out of the ground several paces behind and to the left of the target.

"Your release is not smooth enough, Kagome," Kaede said. "You must be careful not to jerk the string or it will spoil your aim."

Kagome lowered the bow with a frown. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was seated on the ground behind them, leaning against a tree. He was watching with an amused expression. Kagome couldn't decide if she was annoyed by his amusement at her ineptitude or relieved that he wasn't angry because they weren't moving.

They had arrived at the town Inuyasha had smelled in fairly good time, taking only two days. Now that she understood what was wrong with her, or rather that nothing was wrong at all, really, Kagome had found it much easier to pace herself. She found that if she stuck to a slower pace, she could walk much further without resting, and they ultimately made better time. Inuyasha seemed pleased about that and he was much more patient with her.

The town was fairly large, and although many people looked at Inuyasha's obviously half-demon features with contempt, no one seemed inclined to run them out of town. They stayed overnight at a small inn, where a few coins bought them a room and a meal. In the morning, they purchased two bows and two quivers of ten arrows each from the local blacksmith, who apparently doubled as the town's principle weapon-maker.

Now, half a day's walk beyond the town and more or less back on course toward the faint pull of the Shikon Jewel, they had stopped for archery practice. Inuyasha had dug up a chunk of sod for them and propped it against a fallen tree to serve as a target

Kagome knocked another arrow and slowly raised the bow into position. She sighted along the arrow toward the target, keeping both eyes open, and slowly unfolded her fingers. The arrow leaped from the bow and sped toward the target, plunging into the square of sod with a solid thunk.

"I hit it!" Kagome shouted.

"Well done!" Kaede said approvingly.

"And after only seven tries," Inuyasha added dryly.

Kagome rounded on him. "I'd like to see you try," she said huffily. "I bet you've never shot a bow in your life."

"I haven't," he replied with a shrug, "but bows aren't designed for people with claws." He looked at his fingers. "It's more fun slashing the demons to bits anyway."

"I am not learning to shoot for fun," Kagome said haughtily.

"Shouldn't you try that a few more times to make sure you know what you're doing?"

"Hmph!" Kagome turned her back on him and drew another arrow.

After a dozen or so more shots, Kagome was comfortable that she understood what she was doing.

"One thing you must remember, Kagome," Kaede cautioned her. "It is quite different when you must shoot at a moving target. You must account for the flight time of the arrow to your target and shoot ahead of it along its path."

Kagome nodded. "It sounds difficult."

"You will likely miss the first few times you try it, but you will learn. We can practice for a time again tomorrow and let Inuyasha throw clumps of grass for us to shoot at."

"I'm not standing in front of her while she shoots!" Inuyasha said promptly.

Kagome smacked him with her bow.

"Ow!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It seemed like they were making pretty good progress on their journey, so Inuyasha did not begrudge the time they spent each day having archery practice. They were stopping at midday for lunch everyday anyway, so it didn't make that much difference if they spent an extra hour letting Kagome practice with her bow. Inuyasha had to admit that she was getting better at it, so the time was well-spent.

But they could only judge their progress toward their goal by how strong the pull of the Shikon Jewel felt to Kagome. Inuyasha wished there was a more definitive way to tell, but it was all they had. He might have been more upset about that, but Kagome seemed almost as frustrated as he was.

Every morning, she would sit quietly after breakfast, "listening for the Jewel", she said, to make sure they were still on course. Some mornings, though, her listening time would be interrupted by the return of her breakfast, an occurrence which Kaede assured him was perfectly normal for expectant women in the early term of their pregnancy.

"That's normal?" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stood bent over several paces away, emptying her stomach of its contents behind a tree.

"Of course," Kaede said. She poured water into a small wooden cup and took it to Kagome. "Drink this slowly, dear."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. She sipped the water carefully. "How long does this go on? I can't keep my strength up if I can't eat." She glanced in Inuyasha's direction nervously.

"You'll manage, dear," Kaede said reassuringly. "You just need to watch what you eat first thing in the morning."

Kagome finished the water and started packing their supplies.

"You should eat something else," Inuyasha said. "You can't walk on an empty stomach."

Kagome kept her eyes down. "I don't know if I can eat anything else. I still feel a little queasy."

"Eat some bread," Inuyasha ordered.

"I'll try." Kagome tore a small chunk off one of their loaves of flat brown bread and nibbled at it.

Inuyasha was sure he'd seen rabbits take larger bites, but he held his tongue and watched her slowly consume the tiny piece of bread. When she had it all down, he nodded. "That's better," he said. "Be sure to let me know when you get hungry. We'll stop so you can eat."

"Thank you." Kagome sounded surprised.

Inuyasha frowned. Did she really think him such a monster that he'd let a pregnant woman go hungry? He shouldered the knapsack. "Same direction?"

"Yes." Kagome pointed. "It's that way."

Inuyasha set out and Kagome fell into step beside him.

"I wish I knew who took it," she said after awhile. "My grandmother had the Shikon Jewel for over fifty years and no one ever tried to steal it."

"But your grandmother used it. Anyone trying to take it from her would probably have been destroyed by the Jewel's power," Inuyasha said.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed unhappily. She ducked her head.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Are you saying she didn't use it?"

Kagome looked away.

"You are saying she didn't use it!" Inuyasha stopped in surprise.

Kagome continued on for a few more steps before stopping, but she didn't turn around to face him. "Grandmother said it was too dangerous to awaken the Jewel's power. When people asked her for advice, she used her own judgment to answer them."

"Everyone thought she was using the Jewel!" Inuyasha was stunned. How had the old woman gotten away with that all these years? He wondered if his father knew.

Kagome finally turned to look at him. There were tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone! My family will be ostracized!"

_Of course they would be,_ Inuyasha thought. But what better way to hide what the old woman had been doing than to get rid of the Jewel? Make it another family's problem if Kagome refused to use it. A low growl started in the back of Inuyasha's throat. He glared at Kagome and she dropped her eyes immediately. "Your mother used my family to hide your family's secret!" he snarled. "She used me!"

Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her breasts and bowed deeply. "Please forgive me for deceiving you, my husband! It was not my wish, but I did not want to disobey my mother."

Inuyasha flexed his hands unconsciously, flaring his claws.

"It is not Kagome's fault, Inuyasha," Kaede said from behind him. "She has been used as much as you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, but then he snapped it closed as the stench of a demon filled his nostrils. He dumped the knapsack on the ground and whirled in the direction where the scent was strongest.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked worriedly. She had her bow out and was already knocking an arrow.

Seeing this, Kagome did the same thing.

"Demon!" Inuyasha answered sharply.

And then the demon was there. It flew toward them just skirting the tops of the trees, a long slender, sinuous body with large yellow eyes and a wide round mouth full of sharp fangs.

The double twang of both bows releasing sounded on either side of him. Kaede's arrow took the demon in one of its lidless eyes. Kagome's arrow missed. Inuyasha leaped into the air with a shout and slashed the demon just behind the head. His claws, extended by his demon power, ripped through the creature's body and beheaded it. He dropped to the ground as the demon's remains crashed into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede shouted. "More demons are coming!"

Inuyasha didn't need the warning. He could smell them. He leaped into the air again, slashing through the nearest demon without thinking. He heard the twang of the bows and an arrow whizzed by him, cutting through the neck of another demon. He saw the second arrow plunge into a demon's side. It was not a mortal wound and he slashed the demon into pieces quickly. There was no time to pay attention to where the women were shooting. He just hoped they wouldn't hit him.

The fight was over quickly. A dozen or so ordinary demons were really no match for him, and with Kaede's help, the fight had been fairly easy. He walked back toward the women through the gory remains of the dead demons, retrieving arrows as he went. Although most of the arrows that had caused fatal or disabling wounds were Kaede's, a few were Kagome's. Not all her shots had missed.

"Not bad, Kagome." He held out the arrows he had retrieved. "You landed a few good shots. And you didn't hit me."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him. "You were just lucky. I did almost hit you once." She said it with a smile, so he wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"I told you it would become easier with practice," Kaede said. "But we should get away from here quickly. All these dead demons will attract others to feed on the carcasses."

"You're right," Inuyasha agreed. He picked up the knapsack. "I can smell water that way. I want to wash up."

They hurried away from the battlefield.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was past midday by the time they reached the stream Inuyasha had smelled. Since it had been several days since any of them had washed, Inuyasha decided they could spend the rest of the day there and bathe. They found a sheltered spot where the stream formed a nice pool near a grassy bank under a tree. Kaede and Kagome bathed first while Inuyasha kept watch from a discreet distance, and then he bathed while the two women kept watch.

"It seems silly that Inuyasha and I should be reluctant to watch each other bathe," Kagome remarked as she munched on a rice ball. "We're married."

"Modesty is a virtue," Kaede replied solemnly, but her lips twitched.

Kagome chuckled. "But we have already seen each other unclothed."

"True." Kaede glanced toward the pond. "But Inuyasha's reluctance to accept your marriage may affect his attitude toward casual nudity." Then she grinned at Kagome. "Still, he is a handsome man, for a half-demon."

"He is handsome, isn't he?" Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Do you think our baby will be handsome, too?"

"I have no doubt of it, with such parents as the two of you. You are also an attractive young woman."

Kagome sighed. "I just hope the baby's life is not as hard as Inuyasha's."

When Inuyasha joined them, he stretched out in the sun with a long sigh. "It feels good to be clean," he announced. "I wouldn't mind taking a nap right now."

"Why don't you?" Kagome offered. "Kaede and I will keep watch for a while."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and in a moment he was sound asleep.

Kagome studied his face. "He looks so young when he's asleep."

"He is young," Kaede replied. "He may act like he's much older than you, but he is only a few years your senior."

"Really?"

"Yes. His brother, Sesshomaru, is ancient, but Inuyasha is still quite a young man."

Kagome was silent for several minutes. "When my mother first told me I was to be married, I didn't want to do it. I especially didn't want to after she told me which suitor she had accepted for me. I still felt that way when I first met Inuyasha. But I have since thought that it might not be such a bad thing to be wed to him. I just wish I knew better how to be a wife to him. It seems like I am always making him angry."

"Inuyasha has a short temper, Kagome. He tends to get angry very easily. But I do not believe he dislikes you. I think in time, your marriage can be successful."

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. "He told me he didn't want to be married. I wonder if he might ever change his mind."

"Change it for him," Kaede said with a chuckle. "Inuyasha may be a half-demon, but he's still a man, and I know of few men who can withstand a woman's determination."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Late the next morning, they came upon a village in ruins. Bodies still lay among the burned out huts, where the few survivors had not yet gotten to them for burial. Rows of fresh graves lay in a field that had once held ripening grain, but only burned stubble remained. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat as he looked at the sight.

"Was it demons?" Kagome whispered, sickened. She had never seen such slaughter before.

"No," Inuyasha snarled. "Men did this." He stalked forward angrily.

Kagome followed him reluctantly.

The few remaining villagers panicked when they saw Inuyasha and his companions. They dropped the bodies they were carrying and fled to hover behind the village's small well fearfully. Inuyasha stopped a good distance away.

"We won't harm you!" he called out. "We want to help!"

After a moment, someone stepped from behind the well and reluctantly approached them. It was an old man. He shuffled toward them, using a crutch to walk.

"Who are you?" he asked in a voice that quavered with fear.

"My name is Inuyasha. This is my wife, Kagome, and her maid, Kaede. What happened here?"

"We were attacked by bandits," the old man said. "They came to steal the sacred bones of our patron saint. But they were not content to steal. They slaughtered our people indiscriminately. They cared not whether it was man, woman or child on the ends of their swords." The old man wiped his face with a shaking hand. "And then they set fire to everything, even our crops. It would have been better if they'd killed us all."

The other villagers had started to creep out from behind the well.

"Why would bandits want sacred bones?" Inuyasha asked. "They usually steal food or money or women."

"I heard one say that their master, Naraku, collects artifacts of power to increase his own power."

"Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, I think that's the name he said." The old man peered at her. "Do you know this Naraku?"

"No," Kagome said quickly. "We will help you bury your dead."

The old man bowed. "You are very kind."

Inuyasha dug the graves while everyone else collected the bodies and brought them to the field. Kagome wept as she helped. Many of the dead were children and it made her ache for the child inside her.

Once the dead were buried, Inuyasha instructed them to search all the houses and salvage whatever they could. Although most of the huts had burned, they still ended up with a decent supply of food, clothing, cooking utensils and other essentials. The villagers packed the supplies into two small handcarts and prepared to set off for the next nearest village.

"You have been most kind to us, Master Inuyasha," the old man said. "Please accept our deepest gratitude." He and the other villagers bowed low.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha replied. "Be careful on the road."

"We will." The villagers departed.

"What power could old bones have that someone would steal them?" Kagome asked angrily when the villagers were out of earshot. "And why kill all the people?"

"It does not matter what power they have, so long as the power is there," Kaede said.

"They killed the people so no one would know what they were after," Inuyasha growled. "But they were mighty damn sloppy about it, leaving all those people alive."

"And saying their master's name in front of them was foolish as well," Kaede added. She glanced at Kagome. "You recognized Naraku's name."

"Yes," Kagome said with a frown. "He was the other suitor my mother considered for my hand. She rejected him in favor of Lord Sesshomaru."

Kaede's eyes opened wide. "Naraku was one of your suitors!"

"Yes."

"Of all the foolish…" Kaede began harshly. "Prince Naraku is a sorcerer. He covets the power of the demons and he seeks out items of power which he can absorb to enhance his own strength. I am certain now it was he who stole the Shikon Jewel. He dared not go after it while it was in your grandmother's possession because, like everyone else, he believed she was utilizing its power. And when his attempt to obtain the Jewel through marriage to you failed, he stole it. No doubt those demons that attacked us were sent by him."

"But that means he knows where we are!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It also means the attack on this village was a warning for us," Inuyasha said. Fierce anger burned in his golden eyes. "Those bandits will come after us next time."


	5. Hunted

Chapter 5: Hunted

Kagome was starting to show, at least to Inuyasha's eyes. He could see the slight plumpness of her belly when she turned and her kimono tightened across her midsection. It meant they had been out here far longer than he had expected to be. But then, it was a long way to Naraku's castle. His lands were far to the south, even by wagon, and they were on foot.

But now that they knew were they were going, Inuyasha no longer needed Kagome's guidance, which meant he should really send her home to have the baby. But he couldn't do that without turning back himself and it would take just as long to get home as it had taken to get this far. It was true he could return more swiftly by himself, but valuable time would be lost. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He hated the feeling of indecision. It made him even more short-tempered than usual.

"Do you know this area, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked abruptly over breakfast one morning.

He hadn't spoken to either woman for nearly two days and they both started.

"Somewhat," Kaede replied.

"Does anyone important live around here?"

"There is Lord Kuritsu. I believe his castle lies just east of here by a day or two."

"Good. We'll go there. I'm going to leave you and Kagome there while I go deal with Naraku. I'll pick you up on my way back."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed. "How do you expect to find the Jewel without me?"

Inuyasha snorted. "If it's as important to Naraku as Kaede says, he'll have it on his person. I'll just take it off his corpse after I kill him."

"Naraku cannot be killed so easily, Inuyasha," Kaede said sternly. "He is extremely powerful. Your claws cannot touch him. Your sword may not be able to touch him."

"All the more reason to leave Kagome behind!" Inuyasha snapped. "There's no reason to risk her life."

"It's not your decision to make!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. "The Shikon Jewel belongs to me. I allowed it to be stolen! If anyone should risk his or her life to retrieve it, it should be me!"

"That's ridiculous! You didn't even want to come!"

Kagome stood up, her fists clenched and her face flushed with anger. "I will not be left behind! I will find the Jewel and I will get it back. I don't need your help!" She turned away and began repacking the knapsack with quick, angry movements.

Inuyasha was shocked by her sudden rebellion. She had never disobeyed him before. He opened his mouth to insist that she do as he told her, but Kaede frowned at him and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, there is no guarantee Naraku will stay at his southern estate," Kaede said. "It is his largest, but he owns others. If he moves, how will you find him?"

Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

Kagome turned to face him. Her face was smooth and expressionless. She bowed her head. "Please forgive my disobedient outburst, my husband. But as Kaede says, if Naraku moves, you will have no way to track him if I do not accompany you. Please allow me to continue to be of service to you."

Inuyasha studied the top of her bowed head. This was foolish, but they were right.

"All right," he said, "we will continue on together. But if anything happens, I am going to leave you with the next noble family we pass."

"Yes, my husband."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome was tremendously relieved that Inuyasha had agreed not to leave her behind. She didn't want to be separated from him, a fact that had not become apparent to her until he suggested it. It seemed so idiotic, though! She and the baby would be safer in a nice castle. If he'd suggested it weeks ago, she would have agreed instantly. And he still didn't treat her very well. So why, now, did she hate the idea of being apart from him? She watched him as he strode along purposefully ahead of them. What was it about Inuyasha that made her wish he would smile at her more often?

"You are quiet, Kagome," Kaede said softly.

"I'm just thinking," Kagome replied.

"About Inuyasha?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled wryly. "I wish I understood him. I want to, but every time I start to think that I do, I realize I don't know him at all."

"Oh, I think you know him better than you realize. Why do you think he wanted to leave you behind?"

"I slow him down."

"You know that's not the reason," Kaede admonished her. "He's worried about risking your life and the life of your child."

"Then why did he bring me to begin with? If it was to track the Jewel, then he still needs me. If he cared about risking my life then, he would have thought of another way."

Kaede smiled. "You assume his feelings about you have not changed."

Kagome frowned at her. "I don't think they have. He still acts like I'm a burden."

"Then you are not paying attention."

Kagome fell silent. Was it possible that Inuyasha cared about her? Kagome thought about the past few weeks and how Inuyasha had behaved toward her. There were times when he had been kind to her. But it seemed like there were even more times when he was impatient with her, or angry, or annoyed. She sighed.

"I would like to believe he has kind feelings for me, Kaede," Kagome said quietly, "but I think I am just fooling myself. He doesn't need me and he did not choose to have me in his life."

"Do any of us get to choose the people in our lives?" Kaede asked. "We must all make the best of what we are given. Do you think you could be happy with Inuyasha?"

Kagome gazed thoughtfully at Inuyasha again. "I would like to be."

Kaede put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Then do as I have told you many times. Do not hide your affection from him. Let him see that you care for him. He isn't used to it and it will take him time to respond, but I truly believe he will respond."

Kagome nodded slowly.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "Let's take a break. You two wait here. I want to do some scouting up ahead." He dropped the knapsack and bounded away without another word.

"Do you think he heard us?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Kaede replied. She smiled. "I don't think it would hurt for Inuyasha to overhear that you want to be closer to him." Kaede sat down with her back to a tree. "Truthfully, I'm glad for a little rest. Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"I'm not tired," Kagome said. "I think I'll look for herbs and tubers."

"Very well, but stay close by. And take your bow."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Never go unarmed when Inuyasha is away, Kagome."

"All right."

Kagome let the back of her mind stew over the things Kaede had said. It was better not to think for a while. Picking herbs and looking for the leaves of edible tubers to dig up was occupation enough for her mind at the moment. She had collected a fair number of items into the cloth she had tied around her waist like an apron when she found herself at the edge of an open field. She had found a couple of wild yams already, but now she could see the leaves of dozens of plants out in the field, where abundant sunshine had allowed them to spread. Kagome smiled. Wild yams for dinner was just what she needed.

She made a pile of her current haul at the edge of the trees and went out into the field with an empty apron. She used her small knife to dig the yams out of the ground, but it was slow going. The ground was hard. She made a trip back to her stash with an apron-ful of yams and returned to the patch to dig up a few more. She had worked her way pretty far out into the field when she heard a shout.

Looking up, Kagome saw a dozen men on horseback galloping toward her. Sudden fear froze her muscles for an instant and then she leaped to her feet. She slipped her bow off over her head and reached for an arrow. They were out of arrow range, but they were getting closer fast. She knocked the arrow and aimed at the lead rider. Kagome released the arrow just as Inuyasha appeared, leaping across the field so fast it looked like he was flying.

Inuyasha brought his sword up and slammed it into the ground. Lightning shot through the air as the ground fractured and four of the riders were thrown down. The power didn't seem to work as well against men as it did against demons.

Kagome's arrow had missed, but she drew another one as calmly as possible. She shot two more arrows and watched both miss their targets, although the second grazed by the man closely enough to draw a startled shout from him.

Inuyasha used his sword's power again and six more riders went down. The last two reined their horses around and charged him, obviously hoping to reach him before he could strike again.

The sound of hoof beats behind her made Kagome spin around. Three more bandits were racing toward her, murderous grins on their faces.

Kagome drew and shot as quickly and as calmly as she could, but in no time at all, it seemed, she was down to her last arrow. Shooting at demons was one thing, but shooting at men shook her confidence. All of her shots had missed the mark. She took careful aim with her last arrow at the foremost of the bandits bearing down on her. He rode low in his saddle, leaning forward with his sword raised to strike. Kagome focused on him, forcing herself to ignore the other two bandits riding behind him. She could only get one of them and she couldn't afford to miss.

She released the arrow smoothly and smiled with grim satisfaction as it took him in the throat, just below his chin. He dropped his sword and clutched at the arrow as blood sprayed out over his horse's head. He fell sideways off the horse and was trampled by one his comrades, who did not have time to avoid him. The second bandit shouted in rage and raised his sword, spurring toward Kagome with a look of savage hatred on his sallow face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He charged in her direction with his sword raised to strike, but she knew he couldn't use its raw power. She was between him and the bandits. Then he leaped into the air while he was still several paces away and flew over her head, landing in front of her and in the path of the charging bandits.

Inuyasha wasn't subtle when he fought. He hacked through the sword, the bandit, and the horse all in the same blow. Blood and guts spewed in every direction. The last bandit, seeing this, pulled up and threw something at them. Inuyasha didn't wait to see what it was. He whirled around, leaped at Kagome and bore her to the ground. His body shielded her, mostly, from the force of a sudden explosion that showered them with dirt, rocks and chunks of the dead horse. Inuyasha looked around, but the remaining bandit was galloping away, not waiting to see the results of his attack.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome was a little surprised. She had expected him to be angry with her for putting herself in danger. "I'm fine."

Inuyasha shifted to the side, so he wasn't lying directly on top of her, and put his hand on her belly. "Is the baby all right, too?"

Now Kagome was definitely surprised. This was the first time he had spoken to her directly about their baby. "Yes, the baby's fine, too." She studied his face. "Thank you for protecting us."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. He climbed quickly to his feet and stared down at her. "Well, what else would I do? You're my wife; of course I'll protect you. And our child." He looked away, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

Kagome sat up. The air reeked of blood and other smells she did not want to identify. She began to feel nauseous. "I need to get away from here. I think I'm going to be sick."

Inuyasha immediately offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's find Kaede. I can smell water over there. We can bathe."

"Good." Kagome pointed to where she had left her stash of food. "Can we go this way? I have food I want to collect."

"Sure."

Kaede met them at the edge of the field.

"Are you all right, Kagome? Inuyasha?" Kaede asked anxiously. "I heard fighting."

"Yeah, we're fine," Inuyasha replied. "There were only fifteen of them."

Kagome stopped to collect her yams and herbs. She held her apron by the corners with one hand and piled everything inside quickly.

"Is this why you were out in the open?" Inuyasha demanded.

Now he sounded angry and Kagome ducked her head. "Yes. I'm sorry. I wanted to collect enough wild yams to last us for a few days."

"I suppose it's my fault for not saying anything," Inuyasha growled. "I knew there were men nearby. I was looking for them, but they found you first because you went out into the open where they could see you."

"It's not your fault, my husband. I should have known better." Kagome turned away from him so he could not see the tears in her eyes. She suddenly felt very foolish. "I will try to be more obedient."

"You didn't disobey me," Inuyasha said with exasperation in his voice. "I didn't tell you to stay concealed. But in the future, we should all try to keep out of sight as much as possible."

"Yes, my husband," Kagome whispered. She still felt like a fool. They had known bandits were looking for them. She should have been more careful.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha was more relieved that Kagome was unharmed than exasperated by her foolishness, but it was still hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Digging up edible roots! What a stupid way to nearly get killed. But whenever he remembered that rider bearing down on Kagome with his sword drawn, the same murderous rage surged through him that had driven him to cut the man and his horse in two. He simply couldn't bear the thought of Kagome being hurt.

But now she wouldn't meet his eyes or speak to him. He could see the unhappiness on her face. _She thinks I'm angry with her again,_ he thought. She always addressed him as "my husband" whenever she thought he was angry. He was angry, but not with her. Because of her, maybe, but she was not the source of it.

She was walking behind him now with her head down and her shoulders slumped. Everything about her demeanor radiated unhappiness. It made Inuyasha want to embrace her and apologize. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Kagome," he said, "I'm not angry with you for going out into the field. You didn't know the men were there and you were thinking of the rest of us. You should not blame yourself."

She looked up at him uncertainly.

"I will try to be more forthright about the dangers around us," Inuyasha continued. Trying to protect you by not telling you about possible danger is no protection at all."

She bowed slightly. "Thank you, my husband. It is my sincere desire to be a good and obedient wife to you. It makes me unhappy when I disappoint you."

Inuyasha blinked at her. Her statement filled him with a mixture of emotions that he didn't understand. If he had liked her less, he wouldn't have felt sorry for her for being stuck with a husband like him. But the more time they spent together, the more he liked her, which incongruously made him wish she didn't have to be stuck with him. And then she would say things like this, which made it sound like she didn't consider herself stuck at all.

"You did not disappoint me, Kagome," he said, a little uncertainly. "I was frightened for you."

Kagome smiled. "I am sorry I frightened you, Inuyasha," she said. "I will make every effort to avoid endangering myself again."

"Good." Inuyasha turned away and resumed walking.

Behind him, he heard Kagome whisper to Kaede: "He was worried about me!" She sounded happy.

"I told you," Kaede whispered back.

Inuyasha felt terribly confused. Did Kagome want him to care for her? It didn't make sense. No one loved half-demons, not even the families they came from. Could he risk letting himself have feelings for her?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha no longer seemed angry with her, but he became increasingly irritated as the afternoon wore on. It was not yet sunset when he called a halt.

"We'll camp here," he announced. "I have something to do and I may be gone for a while, so have dinner without me." He started to go, but Kaede called after him sternly.

"Halt, Inuyasha!"

He stopped in mid-stride and glared over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"You are wrong to hide this from Kagome. She is your wife. If you choose to keep this secret from her, what other secrets can she expect you to keep?"

Kagome looked from one to the other in confusion as Inuyasha's face flushed. He turned around slowly and glowered at Kaede. Then he glanced at Kagome and quickly looked away.

"I don't like people to see me like that," he growled softly.

"It is but a part of who you are," Kaede replied gravely. "Will you not allow Kagome to judge for herself?"

Inuyasha stood still, staring at the ground with an angry frown on his face. Finally, he sank down cross-legged and folded his hands in his lap. "Very well," he said quietly, but he kept his gaze fixed on the ground.

_What are they talking about?_ Kagome wondered. She watched him curiously out of the corner of her eye as she started to prepare their dinner.

Kaede went to fetch firewood, but when she returned, she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Watch," she said and pointed at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, wondering what she was supposed to see. And then her mouth fell open and she stared in surprise. As the sun sank below the horizon, Inuyasha's bright silver hair faded to jet black and his ears disappeared. He looked up at her and his eyes were dark brown. It was still his face, but he looked completely different.

"What…?" Kagome began uncertainly.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. "I'm a half-demon, remember? All half-demons have a time when they lose their demon powers and become mere mortals. For me, it's on the night of the new moon." He looked at his fingers, now tipped with normal human nails instead of pointed demon claws. "I'll stay like this till sunrise."

"You look different," Kagome said finally.

"Better, I suppose," he said bitterly. He looked down again.

Kagome studied him for a moment and then shook her head. "No. I think you look better with light hair. And you look odd without your ears."

He looked up at her in surprise. "You don't… prefer me this way?"

Kagome regarded him thoughtfully. He was still very handsome. She imagined that most women would be attracted to his human appearance. But still… "I think you are more attractive in your natural form," she said quietly.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He looked stunned.

Kagome returned to making dinner.

Later that night, the sound of voices woke Kagome, but she lay still as she realized it was only Kaede and Inuyasha talking.

"Why would she not prefer me as a human, Kaede? It doesn't make any sense," Inuyasha said quietly.

"I think your appearance matters less to Kagome than the heart within you," Kaede replied. "It is the man you are she cares for. I think she prefers your half-demon form because that is the form in which you are most comfortable."

You think she cares for me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I know she does. You are too hard on yourself, Inuyasha. There is much about you for someone to love, if you would only allow it."

"No one loves half-demons," he replied harshly.

"Your mother loved you."

"That was different."

"Why? Many human mothers hate their half-demon children. Your mother loved you because of who you are, Inuyasha. So does Kagome."

Inuyasha did not answer that and Kagome smiled to herself. _Bless you, Kaede, for saying to him what I cannot._


	6. Barrier

Chapter 6: Barrier

"I'm getting fat," Kagome stated flatly. She looked down at her plump belly with an expression of faint dismay.

Kaede chuckled. "What did you expect? You're pregnant. You'll get a lot bigger before you're through."

Kagome leaned back against the warm stone behind her. Water swirled around her and Kaede as they relaxed in a pool formed by a river tumbling down a stony bank. Brightly colored leaves blanketed the stones around them and danced in the water. It was delightfully warm for a fall day. The sky had that brilliant blue color it could achieve only during a heat wave in the fall. Kagome sighed. Given their present situation, it was ridiculous to feel this relaxed.

They had not encountered bandits or demons for weeks, but they had been doing their best to stay out of sight. They were almost out of money anyway, so Inuyasha had resorted to stealing supplies in the dead of night when they needed them. All these precautions had slowed their progress to a snail's pace, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He seemed far more concerned about taking risks that might expose them to attack.

But the natural pools formed by the waterfall were too good to pass by, even if they were in the open. It had been Inuyasha's suggestion that they take the day off to relax and bathe, and the women were only too happy to follow his orders. He was somewhere out of sight now, having already taken his bath.

Kagome put her hands on her plump belly. "It's ten moons, right?"

"It would be, for a human child," said Kaede, "but demon children gestate faster than human babies. However, your child is only part demon, so I would have to guess that your pregnancy will last somewhere between seven and ten moons."

"What!"

"I think you'll be able to tell when you're getting close, but I'm afraid it's hard to be any more accurate than that, given your child's heritage." Kaede pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Of course, once this child is born, you'll have some idea what to expect for any subsequent children."

Kagome stared at her for a moment and then began counting on her fingers. "Kaede, I am past five moons now! And you're telling me I may have less than two moons to go!"

"It could be more."

"But it could be weeks before we reach Naraku's castle!"

"We are not too far away now, I think," Kaede said. "You said the pull of the Shikon Jewel has become very strong."

"Yes it has, but still…" Kagome frowned. "If we are close, Naraku is likely to attack us again."

"That is a possibility, but we have survived all of his attacks so far. There is no reason to assume we will not continue to survive. Inuyasha is a powerful man and his determination is great."

Kagome nodded. The last attack, by a band of boar-demons, had brought out the full power of Inuyasha's sword. He had destroyed them all with one powerful stroke of his blade. With so much power, Kagome couldn't help but believe that Inuyasha could defeat Naraku, despite Kaede's misgivings.

"I notice that Inuyasha seems much more solicitous of your welfare," Kaede said with a crooked smile. "No doubt it was for your sake that he called a halt today."

Kagome grinned. "I have noticed that, too. I do begin to believe that he does care for me a little." She shifted lower down in the pool and closed her eyes. "It would be nice if he said so, but I think I will not be too demanding." Then her eyes flew open. "The baby's moving!"

"Indeed?" Kaede reached across and put a hand on Kagome's belly.

Kagome shifted Kaede's hand slightly to one side. "Here."

Both women sat still and then Kaede smiled.

"Ah, I feel it," Kaede said. "A little kick."

"It is such an odd sensation," Kagome said. "It makes the baby seem more real, though."

"Have you told Inuyasha the baby is moving?"

"No. It didn't seem like something he'd care about."

"Men will surprise you, Kagome. The life they create touches them in ways new mothers frequently do not expect. You should give him the opportunity to feel the baby move."

Kagome thought about that as she felt the baby's little kicks against the inside of her stomach. Inuyasha still did not talk about the baby very often, but sometimes she would notice him watching her with an odd expression, and she always wondered if he was thinking about his child.

"Oh, I could do this all day!" Kagome exclaimed. "But my fingers are starting to wrinkle. Besides, we should get out while it's still warm. It cools off quickly once the sun sets."

"Very true," Kaede agreed.

The two women climbed up the rocks to where they had left their clothes.

"I don't see Inuyasha," Kagome said when they were dressed. "The knapsack's right there, though." She pointed to where it rested a short way off under the trees.

"We should wait there for him," Kaede said. "Perhaps he went to scout the way ahead."

"I'm hungry anyway. Let's collect some firewood and I'll start dinner."

Inuyasha returned just after sunset.

"Sorry I took so long," he said. "I went to have a look around."

"That's what we thought," Kagome said. "Did you find anything?"

He dropped down into a crouch. "I talked to a couple of shepherds. There's a big castle a few days south of here. They were reluctant to talk about the lord. It seemed like they were afraid of him."

"Sounds like Naraku," Kaede said.

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't know if we should go much closer together." He glanced quickly at Kagome and looked away. "It might not be safe for you."

"We're safer with you," Kagome replied calmly.

"For now, but he'll have a lot of guards at his castle, both human and demon. It may be too many for me to protect you."

"Why don't we get a little closer first and see? We can hide some place close by while you retrieve the Jewel." Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's knee. "I promised I would not take risks and I meant it. But I would feel better if you didn't leave us alone for more than a few hours."

Inuyasha looked at her hand resting on his knee for a moment, and then looked up to meet her eyes. "All right. But we have to be careful."

"I will do as you tell me, Inuyasha."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha left Kagome and Kaede in an abandoned shrine to wait while he scouted Naraku's castle. From the top of a tall tree, he could see the castle where it stood on what looked like a man-made mound overlooking the surrounding fields and the huts of his serfs. Inuyasha was vaguely shocked by the amount of earth represented by that mound. It would have taken a generation of serfs to move, build up and pack that much earth in order to build the castle. Perhaps demons had been used to build it. In either case, it took someone of great power to order that kind of construction.

There were hundreds of serfs toiling in the fields around the castle and on the terraced slopes of the mound. There was no way to approach the castle unseen during the day. But Inuyasha did not plan a daylight assault. He would go late at night, when everyone was asleep, to locate Naraku and retrieve the Jewel.

Inuyasha studied the castle. There were about a dozen buildings in the structure, surrounded by a high wall. The largest and most elaborate of the buildings would be the residence of the castle lord. It looked like a fairly typical layout. Inuyasha was confident he would be able to find his way around. He slithered back down the tree and returned to the shrine.

"Did you see the castle?" Kagome asked as soon as he entered.

"Yes. It should be easy. I'll go tonight."

"You must be very careful, Inuyasha," Kaede said. "Do not underestimate Naraku."

Inuyasha frowned. "I'm not some weak human, Kaede. I can take care of myself."

"Nevertheless…"

Inuyasha waved a hand. "Give it a rest, Kaede. I can handle it."

Kaede fell silent with a scowl.

Inuyasha sat down with his back to the wall. "We may as well get some sleep. There's nothing to do until after midnight." He closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep, but he listened to the two women settling down to rest. Kaede was muttering to herself, but low enough that he could not quite make out the words. Kagome was silent. But after a while he could hear the steady breathing of sleep coming from both of them.

Inuyasha waited until close to midnight before waking them.

"I'm going now," he told them quietly. "Stay here until I return. You should be safe as long as no one sees you."

He started to go, but Kagome put a gentle hand on his arm. "Please be careful, Inuyasha," she said. Her dark eyes regarded him gravely. She looked incredibly beautiful. For a moment, he could think of nothing to say.

"I will be careful," he said finally and was rewarded by her magnificent smile.

He returned to the castle swiftly. As he had expected, no one was in sight as he bounded across the fields and up the side of the mound. He leapt over the wall onto the roof of one of the outbuildings and dropped into a crouch. He could see guards moving along the top of the wall, but he could not see anyone inside the courtyard. There was no indication that anyone had seen him enter. Inuyasha moved quietly to the edge of the roof and dropped into the courtyard. He crept through the shadows toward the main building, his senses strained for any signs of activity.

He had almost reached the main building when the door of an outbuilding on his left suddenly banged open and a host of demons poured out.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled as he snatched the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. How had he not sensed them? The stench of the demons was so bad now his nostrils burned with it, but an instant before, there had been nothing. The demons swarmed him and he had no time to use the wind scar. He slashed at them furiously, hacking demons apart as fast as he could.

"Fool!" a deep masculine voice shouted. "Did you think my castle so easy to violate? My demons will devour your soul!"

"I've come for my property, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Hand it over and I'll spare you!"

"Your property!" Naraku laughed. "Marrying that fool of a girl does not make the Shikon Jewel yours! Only someone of power has the right to possess such a precious item!"

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Naraku, standing on the steps before the main entrance. He was a handsome man, with long black hair spilling down around his shoulders. Inuyasha disengaged from the demons and leaped backward. With a shout, he swirled Tetsusaiga through the air to invoke the wind scar and slammed the power toward Naraku. A startled look crossed Naraku's face and he waved his hand, directing the flow of power away from himself. The wind scar slammed into the castle and exploded, sending showers of debris high into the air. Naraku was thrown to the ground.

The demons descended on Inuyasha again and he was too busy for a moment to keep track of Naraku. When he looked again, the man was gone. Inuyasha swore furiously and swept the Tetsusaiga through the air, blasting the demons with the wind scar. Savage screams burned away to nothing and silence fell.

Inuyasha looked around. The guards on the wall were gone and he couldn't smell anything over the lingering stench of the demons, but he could hear people in the castle. Inuyasha dashed into the smashed and smoking building, following the barely heard sound of muffled crying. He burst into a room near the back and found a handful of servants huddled against the far wall, weeping in fear.

"Where's Naraku?" he shouted.

More terrified crying was the only response. He sheathed his sword with a snarl.

"Where is Naraku?" he repeated, trying not to sound like he was ready to rip their heads off.

"He's gone!" one frightened girl finally wailed through her sobs.

"Where did he go?"

"To the secret castle!"

"Where the hell is that?"

She shook her head fearfully. "I don't know, sir, I swear! He never takes us, only his special servants go there!"

Inuyasha glowered at them, but he could smell their fear. They were drenched in it. At this moment, they were more afraid of him than Naraku. They weren't lying. He turned and stalked out of the castle. He bounded over the wall and raced back toward the shrine, but just as he reached the trees, Kagome's scent jerked him to a halt. She was standing at the edge of the forest, peering out into the open fields from behind a tree.

"What the hell are you doing!"

She started. "Inuyasha! The Jewel moved!"

"I know! I saw Naraku but I lost him!" He glared at her, trying to control the seething anger that had him ready to lash out at anything.

"It's far away!" Kagome said. She sounded bereft. "It was so sudden!"

The hurt look on her face cooled Inuyasha's anger in an instant. He clasped her shoulder gently. "It will be all right. The servants said he went to his secret castle. We just have to find him again, that's all."

"Secret castle?" Kaede questioned. She was standing a few paces behind Kagome with her bow in her hands. She had an arrow knocked.

"That's what they said. But we can find it just like we found our way here. Kagome can track the Jewel."

Kagome nodded, but she looked forlorn and unhappy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inuyasha was tired, which made him wonder how exhausted Kagome must feel. She did not have his strength and she was pregnant as well. But she showed no signs of being unduly tired. She kept up a steady pace, following the inner pull of the Shikon Jewel. The sudden jump in the Jewel's location had disoriented her at first, but once she had re-established her link to it, she had recovered her confidence.

But despite her determination, Inuyasha wouldn't let her push herself. She was getting very big and he worried about the effect all this traveling about was going to have on her and the baby.

"I think we should stop," he said. It was not yet sunset, but they had come to a clearing close to a small stream and it looked like a good spot to make camp.

"I'm not tired," Kagome said immediately.

"We'll stop anyway," Inuyasha said. "We've come pretty far today." He took off the knapsack. "I'll get some firewood."

He returned with an armload of branches and kindling to find Kagome and Kaede kneeling on the ground side by side. Kaede had her hand on Kagome's stomach and they were both smiling. He dropped the wood.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome smiled at him. "No. Come and feel. The baby is moving."

Inuyasha blinked uncertainly and Kagome beckoned to him. Not quite knowing what to do, Inuyasha squatted down beside her and put a tentative hand on her stomach. Kagome put her hand on his and gently slid it over to one side, to where Kaede's had been. He immediately felt a tiny thump against his palm.

"Did you feel that?" Kagome asked with a wide smile.

"Yes!" Inuyasha was astonished. Another little thump rapped against his palm, followed by another. He looked up at her in amazement. "Does it always move like that?"

"Not all the time, but it's really active tonight," Kagome said.

Inuyasha kept his hand there for several minutes, feeling the little kicks. It was by far the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when it hits a nerve," Kagome said with a laugh. "Well, we should get the fire going and start dinner."

Inuyasha removed his hand from her stomach reluctantly. For the first time, the baby truly seemed real to him. Kagome was carrying his child inside her. He turned away quickly to build up the fire. He didn't want her to see his face because he didn't trust his own expression. He was going to be a father. He was quite sure he was not ready for that.

After dinner, Kaede and Kagome stretched out on either side of the fire, huddled close to it for warmth. Fall was advancing into winter and the nights were getting cold. Inuyasha sat cross-legged near the fire as well, sitting a little closer to Kagome than he normally did. He dozed without going completely to sleep.

Kagome's anguished cry brought Inuyasha to his feet in an instant, his eyes scanning the darkness for some threat, but nothing was there. But Kagome was curled up around her plump belly, weeping and gasping for breath.

"Kagome! What's the matter!" Inuyasha crouched down at her side, afraid to touch her.

"I can't feel it!" she choked out. "It's gone!"

"The baby!" Inuyasha felt a terrible panic and a crushing sense of loss.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "The Jewel… I can't feel it!" she wailed. "It's not there anymore!"

"Kaede!" Inuyasha shouted, but she was already there, shouldering him aside so she could wrap comforting arms around the weeping younger woman.

"Do not fear, Kagome," Kaede said in a level voice. "Naraku does not have the power to destroy the Shikon Jewel, no more than he can awaken it. He has put up a barrier to block your sense of it so Inuyasha cannot find him."

Inuyasha glowered, the fingers of his right hand curling instinctively around the hilt of his sword.

"But how can he do that?" Kagome wept. The pain in her voice tore at Inuyasha.

"He cannot destroy it, but he is still very powerful," Kaede conceded. "It will be all right, Kagome. You lived most of your life without an awareness of the Jewel. You can adjust to this."

Kagome nodded, but she continued to weep.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, "bring Kagome some fresh water."

Inuyasha nodded, scooped up one of their water skins and trotted toward the stream. He looked back once. Kagome was sitting up now, but it seemed as if she was having trouble keeping her balance. He looked away, angry and troubled. Kagome didn't deserve this. She was only out here, risking her life and their baby's life, because he had insisted. But she never complained. At least not to him. More and more, he wished he dared be a husband to her. But her humanness dismayed him. He was still a little shocked, even now, that he had had the courage to couple with her on their wedding night.

The memory of that night made him stop in his tracks. He had been gentle with her because he knew the first time could be traumatic for a maiden. Would he have done that if he had really had no feelings for her? Inuyasha turned around slowly and looked at Kagome again. She was leaning against Kaede with a wounded, heartbroken look on her face. Watching her, Inuyasha suddenly realized he wanted to be the one she turned to for comfort. He wanted to be the one who could hold her and make her feel better.

"I'm in love," Inuyasha whispered to himself. "I'm in love with Kagome."


	7. Separation

Chapter 7: Separation

Fall was advancing into winter, prompting Inuyasha to commit some fairly serious acts of theft. They did not have winter travel clothes or supplies, nor did they have enough money to buy these things. So he snuck into the first good size town they passed and stole everything they needed. He promised himself he would return later with payment, but for the moment, seeing Kagome snuggled warmly inside thick woolen trousers and jacket, with a warm wool cloak wrapped around her body submerged his guilt. Kagome and the baby came first. The victims of his theft could make do until he was able to reimburse them.

Kaede looked much more comfortable too in garments similar to Kagome's. Inuyasha took nothing for himself. The cold weather did not bother him particularly.

What bothered him was the shortness of the days. They simply couldn't travel as far, because once the sun set, it quickly became too cold to travel. They needed to stop in time to find firewood, and lots of it, to get them through the night. It might have made more sense to stop in towns or villages, but Inuyasha didn't want to risk it, and Kaede and Kagome agreed. If they were attacked by demons again while staying in a village, innocent people could die. So they stuck to the open country and ventured near settlements only when Inuyasha needed to steal fresh supplies.

"I'm starting to forget what it felt like to sleep on a mat indoors," Kagome said with a shiver. She shifted a little closer to the fire.

"It has been a long time," Kaede agreed.

"Damn Naraku!" Kagome exclaimed. "This is his fault. He had no right to take the Shikon Jewel from me. I hope Inuyasha cuts his head off!"

"That's my plan," Inuyasha said casually. He was sitting cross-legged next to Kagome with the Tetsusaiga across his knees. He had started sitting close to her in the evening after Naraku had put up his barrier, so he could be the first to embrace her if something else upsetting happened. Nothing had, but Kagome did not appear to object to his proximity.

Kagome stirred the fire with a stick and then tossed on another branch. "I just wish I knew where we were going."

"We are on the same course we were when Naraku blocked you," Inuyasha replied. "We'll find him."

Kagome nodded, but it was clear she still had doubts. "Are you sure he can't awaken it, Kaede?" she asked.

"If he could, he would have done so by now and you would have been aware of it."

"I suppose so."

The stench of demons suddenly permeated the air and Inuyasha leaped to his feet. Kaede and Kagome both dove for their bows as demons attacked them from all sides. Inuyasha did not have time to appreciate the improvement in Kagome's accuracy. There were more demons than he could count and he was too close to the others to use the wind scar.

"Get behind me!" he shouted.

"Inuyasha, above you!" Kaede cried, but her warning was too late.

A demon descending from above smacked Inuyasha from behind and sent him flying through the air. He cracked into a tree and the Tetsusaiga was knocked from his hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, his vision momentarily blurred. He shook his head to clear it and saw Kagome backing up, shooting arrows as fast she could. A towering demon stalked her, its big leathery wings arching over the clearing as it slapped her arrows aside with large, clawed hands. Kaede was across the clearing from her, also shooting arrows at the creature, but they had no more effect than Kagome's.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He charged toward her, but a wall of demons rose up in his path.

"Help me!" Kagome cried. She was out of arrows. She swung her bow at the demon, trying to beat it back, but the creature knocked the bow aside and grabbed her in one clawed hand, lifting her up into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried again. He tried to fight his way through to her, but there were too many demons in the way. Without the Tetsusaiga, he had only his claws to fight them, and that was too slow.

The winged demon leaped into the air with Kagome clutched in its claws and flapped away, gaining altitude rapidly.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed. He slashed at the demons, slaughtering them in a blood fury as intense as any demon rage. He tore his way through them, slashing and clawing until he was drenched in demon gore. But it was too late. Even as he split the last demon in two, the winged demon disappeared from sight.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha collapsed to his knees. He could still smell Kagome's scent. He knew he could track her, but he knew it would be too late. The fury of killing still raged in him, but it was quickly being subsumed by grief.

"Inuyasha…" Kaede spoke quietly, from a distance. She knew better than to approach him before she knew if the killing rage had left him.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled across the clearing to retrieve the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede repeated. She approached him slowly.

"I lost her, Kaede!" Despair wracked him.

"It's not too late!" Kaede said. "These demons were sent by Naraku. He meant to take Kagome alive."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Why?"

"He must have realized that, in order to possess the Jewel's power, he must also possess Kagome."

"Possess her?"

"Yes," Kaede said grimly. "But he can't do that while she carries your child in her womb."

Inuyasha went pale. "He'll kill the baby!" he whispered.

"No he won't," Kaede replied. "Kagome won't allow it. She would sooner end her own life than lose that baby."

"But…"

Kaede put her hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his golden eyes. "She loves that baby because it's yours, Inuyasha. Have faith in her, as she has faith in you to rescue her."

Inuyasha stared back into Kaede's dark eyes. Then he drew in a deep breath and nodded sharply. "I won't fail her," he said harshly. "I'll get her back."

"Good." Kaede nodded in agreement. "Because Naraku has made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes. We have not been able to find his secret castle because he shielded the Jewel from Kagome, but now he has taken Kagome." Kaede paused and regarded Inuyasha with lifted eyebrows.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "I can track Kagome," he said softly. "We can find his castle."

"Precisely."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome awoke lying on a soft mat. A silk coverlet was draped over her and she could smell scented smoke from a coal brazier. For a moment, she was completely disoriented, but then her memory returned. She had been taken by a demon!

"So you are awake at last," a deep voice spoke from behind her.

Kagome sat up and turned around. A handsome man reclined on cushions only a few paces away, his long dark hair artfully draped over the cushions and fanning out on the floor. His face had a smug, superior expression as he regarded her.

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered.

He nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Kagome." He sipped tea from a delicate porcelain cup. The rest of the service rested on the floor beside him on a silver tray. "Would you like some tea?"

Kagome shook her head. "Where am I?"

"In my castle." He smiled urbanely. "One of my castles, I should say."

Kagome glanced around, partly to avoid looking at him. Her awareness of the Shikon Jewel told her it was close by, probably on his person. Inuyasha had been right when he said Naraku would keep it with him. The room was nothing remarkable: a typical, well-appointed room in a fine castle. She returned her gaze to Naraku.

"You are in possession of my property," she said calmly. "I would like it returned."

Naraku lifted an eyebrow. "You amuse me, Kagome. The Shikon Jewel does not belong to your family. You are merely its caretakers. Only someone like me can be its master."

"Why then have you not awakened it?" Kagome asked. "Or is it that you can't?"

A scowl crossed his face but was quickly replaced by a superior, arrogant expression. "Do not take credit for being the key to the Jewel's power, Kagome. You are just a tool." He looked her up and down and smirked. "Your mother made a mistake when she did not accept my proposal. I can see that mongrel husband of yours wasted no time in ravaging you. I would have treated you with more dignity."

Kagome bristled. "I do not regret my marriage, Prince Naraku."

"No?" His tone made Kagome clench her fists in the coverlet. "But it doesn't matter now. You will awaken the Shikon Jewel for me so that I can absorb its power." He leaned forward slightly and fixed his eyes on hers.

Kagome felt strangely lightheaded, as if she were being detached from her body. She could hear Naraku speaking, but she couldn't recognize the words. She began to feel a strong compulsion to reach out to the Jewel and then the baby stirred in her stomach. Its little foot thumped firmly into her side, hitting a nerve pretty squarely, and Kagome yelped. In an instant, the lightheadedness was gone and she found herself staring into Naraku's dark eyes. She drew away from him.

"I will never awaken the Shikon Jewel for you, Naraku!"

His face flushed with anger and he stared at her swollen belly. "The demon blood of that mongrel brat is interfering with my spell," he snarled. All the urbane sophistication was gone from his voice. "I cannot bend you to my will while it's in your body."

Kagome paled and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You will not touch this child, Prince Naraku," she said flatly. "I will end my own life first."

He laughed harshly. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I can give my life to the Jewel," Kagome replied. She lifted her chin defiantly. "I can do that without awakening it, and then you can just wait until the next heir to the Shikon Jewel is born, as a child, or perhaps even a grandchild, of my twelve year old brother."

Naraku glared at her, but Kagome met his stare evenly.

After a moment, he smoothed his features and regarded her with his superior smile. "Very well. I can wait a little longer. You cannot keep the child in your womb past its time and then you will have nothing to protect you." He smirked at her. "I do not believe you would leave your child motherless simply to thwart my desire."

Kagome did not answer that.

Naraku rose gracefully to his feet. "This room will be your prison while we wait for your child to be born. My servants will tend you, but I urge you not to attempt to leave this chamber. I also urge you to consider that, as my consort, you might find your life far more comfortable than as the mate of that mongrel half-demon." He regarded her smugly for a moment before departing.

Kagome watched him slide the panel closed. She was angry, but she was also afraid. If she gave birth here, there would be no one but her to protect the baby.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That has to be it," Inuyasha said softly. The castle was built on top of a ridge, causing Inuyasha to wonder why the servants had called it the secret castle. It was visible for miles around.

Kaede nodded. "You can still smell Kagome?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha had tracked Kagome's scent for three straight days without stopping. He had left trail markers for Kaede to follow, but he'd bounded ahead without her to keep from losing the scent. When he'd found the castle, he had returned for her. Now they stood close together looking up at the castle from the shelter of the forest that blanketed the valley below the ridge.

"I know she's up there," Inuyasha said. "But I can't just go charging in. I might put her in more danger."

"You've gotten wiser since I've known you, Inuyasha," Kaede said with a slight smile. "We need a plan, because we need to do more than get her out, we need to get her away. I don't think we can rescue her and recover the Shikon Jewel at the same time."

"I don't care about the damn Jewel," Inuyasha snarled. "I just want Kagome back."

Kaede's smile widened, but she said nothing.

"We need to get Naraku to leave the castle," Inuyasha said after a moment's thought. "But I have no idea how to do that."

"I do," Kaede said. "You remember that he likes to absorb objects of power?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"We passed a small shrine on our way here. I sensed an object of power in it as we went by."

Inuyasha turned to her with a frown. "Kaede, how is it that you know so much, and can sense objects of power?"

"Oh, I wasn't always a maid, Master Inuyasha," she said with a shrug. "But the point is, the shrine is shielding the object from Naraku's senses. If I take it out of the shrine, this close to the castle, he is bound to come retrieve it himself. While he's out, you can rescue Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded. "That sounds good."

"It will take me until tomorrow afternoon to get back to the shrine," Kaede said. "I'll take the object out after nightfall and leave it somewhere near the shrine for Naraku to find. Then I'll travel to the west as fast as I can. Once you have Kagome, you can look for me."

"All right."

They split up and Inuyasha climbed a tree to wait until the following night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despite being a prisoner, Kagome found the service in Naraku's castle to be impeccable. The servants were well-mannered and polite, and they provided her with every possible amenity. She was given a satin brocade kimono to wear which was warm while being exquisitely beautiful. They offered her only the finest delicacies to eat. But it was still a prison and Kagome ached for Inuyasha's company. Each day that passed brought greater worry as her pregnancy advanced.

Naraku did not visit her again, much to Kagome's relief, but she was always aware of where he was because of the Shikon Jewel. She could feel it moving through the castle, and since she knew he carried it, she knew it was his movements she observed.

However, on her fourth night in his castle, Kagome felt the Jewel suddenly receding and she realized that Naraku had left the castle. After a moment, she lost her sense of it, and she fought through the momentary panic by making herself realize that he must have gone through the barrier around the castle that shielded the Jewel from her. He must never have taken it down.

Kagome wondered what would have led Naraku to leave the castle. But then, it was not as if he needed to guard her himself. His servants and demons would keep her from leaving.

The door to her room slid open. "Do you require anything, Mistress?" The serving woman kneeling outside bowed as she spoke.

"No, thank you," Kagome replied.

The young woman bowed again and slid the panel closed.

A moment later the panel slid open again.

"I said I don't need anything," Kagome repeated, a little exasperated.

"Not even your husband?" Inuyasha answered quietly.

Kagome had to clap a hand over her own mouth to keep from shouting his name. Tears sprang into her eyes and she scrambled across the floor to embrace him. "Inuyasha!" she whispered when she had her arms around him. "How did you find me?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we have to go." He peeked back out into the hallway. "We don't have much time before Naraku comes back. Follow me and stay close. Try to be quiet." He took her hand, helped her to her feet and led her out into the hall.

He hurried through the dim hallways as if he knew exactly where he was going. He paused at one corner and put his lips close to her ear. "The servants are all in the kitchen. As soon as Naraku left, they rolled a keg of beer in there and tapped it. The cocky bastard is so sure this place is a secret, he has fewer guards here than he did at the other castle."

Inuyasha led the way outside. It was dark, but Kagome could see the silhouettes of guards pacing along the wall around the courtyard.

"I need you to climb onto my back," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Put your arms around my neck. I'll hold your legs. I'm going to jump over the wall and run for it."

"My stomach will get in the way!" Kagome whispered.

"Just keep your hands clasped tight around my neck," he whispered back. "I won't drop you." He fixed his golden eyes on hers for a moment and Kagome nodded.

He crouched down in front of her and Kagome climbed onto his back. It was awkward, but they managed it.

"Hold on," Inuyasha whispered and he broke into a run. He took three quick strides and leaped into the air. Kagome gasped as they sailed over the wall. It was a cliff on the other side, but that didn't faze Inuyasha in the least. He landed on the slope and bounded along as easily as if he were running on level ground.

A guard shouted as they went over the wall, but the cries of alarm quickly faded as they raced away. Inuyasha might as well have been flying.

"We'll meet up with Kaede later," Inuyasha called out. "We need to put as much distance between us and that castle as we can."

"Yes!" Kagome cried. "I never want to see that man again!"


	8. Family

Chapter 8: Family

Inuyasha ran until the discomfort of bounding over the ground became too much for Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I need to stop!" she cried over his shoulder.

He immediately skidded to a halt and eased her to the ground. Kagome settled onto her knees and leaned forward onto her hands, breathing hard.

"My stomach was starting to hurt," she said apologetically. "Do you think we've come far enough?"

"Probably." Inuyasha looked around. The forests in these parts were thick. They would be difficult to spot from the air, even with a small fire. "We need to find Kaede, though. She said she'd come in this direction, but I doubt she covered as much ground as we did, especially since she's carrying the knapsack."

Kagome nodded and sat back. "That's better. I just needed to rest for a moment. Do you have any water?"

Inuyasha slipped his water skin off over his head and handed it to her. Kagome took a long drink. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and gave it back to him.

Inuyasha scented the air. "I think I smell Kaede," he said.

"You do?"

"That's why we picked this direction. We figured the prevailing wind would carry her scent to me. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Inuyasha helped her to her feet and they set out into the wind. They didn't have to walk far, however. They came upon Kaede after only a short distance, sitting on a fallen log next to a stream and cradling her left arm with her right.

"Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed. "What happened?"

Kaede favored them with a pained smile. "Naraku isn't the only one who knows who to travel vast distances in a short time," she said with a grimace. "I think he's better at landing, though. I banged into a tree and broke my arm."

"Oh, no!"

"It's not serious, but I could use some help splinting it and putting on a sling."

While Kagome located some sticks that would serve as splints, Inuyasha tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt to make a sling.

"I feel like such a fool!" Kaede grumbled as they tended her. But then she grinned at Kagome. "But I am glad to see our plan worked. It is good to have you back, child."

"Thank you, Kaede. It is good to be back. Ow!" Kagome put a hand on her belly. "Damn! It's hurting again."

Kaede quickly put a hand on Kagome's stomach. "How often has it been hurting?"

"It just started," Kagome said. "Oh!" She clasped her belly with both hands and gasped. "Kaede!" she exclaimed. "I think my water just broke!" She shifted to the side and they could all see the puddle where she had been kneeling.

"Inuyasha, build a fire!" Kaede ordered.

Inuyasha dashed away to collect firewood. It didn't seem like he'd been gone that long, but when he returned, Kagome was hunched over and weeping, clutching her belly. Kaede was kneeling beside her, speaking softly. It hurt to see Kagome in pain. Inuyasha busied himself with making the fire as her cries tore through him.

Kagome gasped again. "Owww!" she wailed. "It hurts! Kaede!"

Kaede put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's all right, dear. This is perfectly normal. The contraction will pass in a moment. Just relax and let it happen."

"Inuyasha, come here!" Kaede called. She beckoned sternly with her good arm. When he didn't move right away, she climbed stiffly to her feet and limped over to him. "Inuyasha," she said, "Kagome needs you right now. With my arm in this sling, I cannot do what must be done."

Inuyasha paled. "I can't deliver a baby, Kaede! I don't know what to do!"

"But I do," she said calmly. "I will guide you." She clutched his arm. "This is Kagome's first child. She knows no more about it than you do. And do not forget, she is barely seventeen. She is frightened and she needs us. Now, we need warm water and swaddling for the baby. You'd better tear up the rest of your shirt."

Kaede returned to Kagome's side. Inuyasha took their one and only pot down to the stream to fill it with water. He built up the small fire and set the pot near it to warm up. While he waited for the water, he tore his shirt into strips, some about a hand span in width, others about twice that wide.

"Are you done, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kaede."

"Good, come here and hold Kagome."

Inuyasha swallowed. He had been trying not to listen to Kagome's cries of pain, without much success. He moved over and knelt beside her, where she was kneeling hunched around her swollen belly. He put his arm around her and she immediately leaned against him, pressing her face against his chest and clutching his waist.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha!" she gasped out. "I never want to be apart from you again!"

Inuyasha stared at Kaede in shock. Kaede smiled and nodded silently.

"Ohh!" Kagome cried. She clung to Inuyasha as another contraction wracked her.

"How long will this take?" Inuyasha asked anxiously. Kagome's suffering tormented him, because there was nothing he could do about it.

"As long as it takes," Kaede replied with a shrug. "Every woman sets her on schedule. First babies usually take longer."

Inuyasha hated answers like that.

It was nearly dawn when Kagome suddenly gasped and stiffened. Then she leaned forward slightly with a low moan, clutching her knees. Kaede immediately moved to her side.

"Try to keep breathing, Kagome," she instructed. "Don't push yet. I need to check the baby's position."

"But I want to push!" Kagome gasped out.

"Not yet, dear," Kaede answered calmly. She slid her hand under Kagome's kimono between her legs. "Spread your legs a little, please."

Kagome grunted as she shifted her knees out slightly.

"Oh my!" Kaede exclaimed after a moment.

"What is it?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in the same worried breath.

"Ears!" Kaede announced. "I can feel the baby's ears. And lots of hair. But that's good; the head is down and in the birth canal." She removed her hand. "Now it's your turn, Inuyasha. You'll need both hands."

"I can't…" Inuyasha began, turning pale.

"You can faint later," Kaede said sternly. "Right now, you need to deliver your child. Get your hands in there."

Inuyasha gulped and did as Kaede told him. He guided the baby as Kagome pushed and after what seemed like both an eternity and an instant, the wet, slippery baby slithered into his hands.

"It's a boy!" Inuyasha cried. He looked up at Kagome's exhausted, relieved face, an amazed smile stretching across his own face from ear to ear. She smiled back.

Kaede leaned in with a knife in her hand to cut the umbilical cord.

"Tie that off, Inuyasha, and you can wash the baby. I can help Kagome finish up."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what finish up meant, but he supposed he didn't need to know. He couldn't take his eyes off his son at the moment anyway. The baby sort of looked like him. At least he had ears like Inuyasha's, only black with pink interiors instead of silver, and he had the same black hair Inuyasha had when he was in his human form. But the baby had Kagome's dark luminous eyes. Inuyasha dipped a bit of cloth in the water and started washing. The baby started crying.

"Kaede! Am I doing something wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kaede glanced at him with an amused smile. "Babies cry, Inuyasha. He'll quiet down when Kagome feeds him."

Inuyasha was sure he was doing everything wrong as he finished washing the baby and wrapped it in the strips torn from his shirt. But then he remembered his mother telling him once that newborn babies felt better all bundled up, so he tucked the baby's little arms and legs in carefully and made a neat little ball.

"Well done, Inuyasha!" Kaede congratulated him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had done this before."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "Well, how hard could it be?"

She laughed as she helped Kagome settle down next to the fire, leaning against the fallen log. Kagome held out her arms and Inuyasha handed her the baby. He watched as she opened her kimono and settled the baby against her breast.

"What should we call him?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Matseru," Kagome replied quietly. "His name is Matseru."

"Matseru, eh?" Inuyasha tried it out a few times. "I like it. It fits him." He continued to watch as she nursed the baby. "Kagome," he asked after a while, "did you mean what you said?" He hesitated. "When you said… you love me?"

"Of course I did," she answered, just as quietly as before. She looked at him and smiled.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He got up and took the washrags he'd used on the baby to the stream to clean them.

"Why, Kaede?" he whispered. He knew Kaede was watching him from a short distance away. "Why does she love me? I haven't treated her well at all. I haven't… been a good husband."

"Tell me, Inuyasha, do you think she would love someone who didn't deserve it?"

Inuyasha digested this in silence.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said, "I know how you feel about her. I have seen it in your eyes whenever you look at her. But she deserves to hear it from you."

"But how can I say… that… to her, after some of the other things I've said?"

"Can you think of a better apology?"

Inuyasha went still. Kaede was right. He turned to face Kagome and froze. Why did it take more courage to say something like this to a woman, to his own wife, for heaven's sake, than to face an army of demons? He went back to the fire and knelt down at Kagome's side.

"Kagome," he began and stopped, flustered.

She glanced at him. "Would you do me a favor, Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

"Will you kiss me?"

Inuyasha stared at her in surprise.

"You never really have, you know."

Well, this was certainly easier than talking. Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you."

"I love you, Kagome. I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you."

Kagome blinked at him. "I never blamed you," she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Inuyasha put his arms around her. "Let's go home."

"But what about the Shikon Jewel?"

"Do we need it?" He caressed Matseru's face with a gentle finger and then looked into her eyes. "I have everything I want right here."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome awoke feeling happier than she could remember being for a long time. She felt warm, protected and safe, because Inuyasha was sleeping cuddled against her back with his arms around her. His soft breathing stirred the hair on the top of her head. Matseru was asleep in her arms and she looked down at his innocent little face with a feeling of incredible joy. She had a family!

Then Matseru stirred and a frowning pout stole across his face. He began to whine without opening his eyes and Inuyasha came instantly awake. Kagome could feel the sudden tension in his body.

"It's all right," she murmured. "He's just hungry." She opened her robe and cradled the baby against her breast. Feeding her own child filled Kagome with an amazing, wonderful, maternal feeling. Already, she could barely remember the pain and effort it took to bring Matseru into the world.

"I am so happy, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I am happy to be your wife; happy to be the mother of your son. I want to have more children with you. I want to wake up every morning wrapped in your arms."

"I want that, too, Kagome," he whispered back. He stroked her hair gently. "I never expected to have this in my life. I'm still a little astonished." He shifted very carefully and slid his arm out from underneath her. Moving quietly, he put more wood on the fire and stirred it back to life. He gazed at her thoughtfully. "If you really want the Shikon Jewel back, Kagome, I will get it for you, but I want to take you and Matseru home first, so you will be safe. I've been a fool for risking your lives like this."

Kagome nodded. "I do want it back, but you are right. We must take Matseru home first."

When Kaede awoke, she agreed that returning home with the baby was the wisest thing to do. She helped Inuyasha prepare breakfast while Kagome finished feeding the baby. Afterward, Kagome packed the knapsack while Kaede converted part of her old kimono, which she had exchanged for the winter clothes stolen by Inuyasha, to a sling for the baby, so Kagome could carry him and still keep her hands free.

"This is very clever, Kaede," Kagome said approvingly as she tried it on, with Matseru tucked inside. "It will certainly make travel much easier."

"He will sleep better, too," Kaede said. "Bundled close to your heart like this, he will be more comfortable."

"Get down!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly.

Both women dropped to their knees as Inuyasha leapt past them, drawing his sword.

"Your weapon cannot harm me, Inuyasha," Naraku said contemptuously. The handsome sorcerer shimmered into being at the edge of the clearing. Dozens of demons hovered in the air behind him.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "I didn't smell him coming!"

"Kagome!" Naraku called. He held out his hand to her. "Now that you have rid yourself of the spawn of this vermin, come to me. Your power is all I need to make the Shikon Jewel a part of myself."

Kagome's eyes narrowed angrily. The Shikon Jewel, _her_ Jewel, was hanging from a golden chain around Naraku's neck. "Your offer repulses me, Naraku!" she growled. "The Jewel belongs to me. Relinquish it!"

"Relinquish it?" Naraku laughed. "Do not think you are any match for me, girl. I can command you and you will obey me." He raised his hand and made a beckoning motion. "Come to me!"

For a moment, Kagome felt compelled to step forward. One foot lifted off the ground and started to move forward, but then Matseru stirred against her chest and the compulsion faded. She dropped her foot back onto the ground firmly. "Not a chance, Naraku. Only I can awaken the Shikon Jewel and its power is for me alone."

Kagome lifted her right hand and held it sideways in front of her chest with the fingers pointing up. She closed her eyes and began to chant. Her grandmother had taught her the spell, but Kagome had never thought to use it. Now she spoke the words with angry conviction and felt the Jewel respond. She opened her eyes and stared at Naraku.

Naraku's eyes lit up with excitement as the Jewel's power stirred to life. "Yes, Kagome! Awaken it! I shall draw upon it and my power shall increase a thousand fold!"

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome didn't answer him. She continued to chant the spell of awakening. Naraku raised his hand to grasp the Jewel. It was the exact moment Kagome had been waiting for. Her hand shot out and she pointed straight at Naraku's heart.

"Destroy him!" she screamed and hot white flame shot from the Jewel's heart.

Naraku screamed as his hand was burned to nothing in an instant. And he kept screaming as the flames twisted around his body and began to consume him. The demons howled and writhed in the air above him, as if they, too, were on fire.

Inuyasha and Kaede backed up as the heat from the Jewel's fire singed the air around it.

The flames continued until Naraku's body was burned away to nothing and his screams ended. Then Kagome calmly walked forward and picked the Jewel up out of the blackened, heat-seared spot on the ground where Naraku had stood.

"Careful, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

"It's all right," Kagome said. "The Shikon Jewel would never harm me." She brushed it off and cradled it in her palm. "Go back to sleep," she said, as if she were talking to a child. The shimmering white Jewel immediately faded to its normal hazy pink appearance.

Inuyasha and Kaede stared.

"It really does belong to you," Inuyasha said in frank astonishment.

"Of course it does," Kagome said with a smile. She put the Jewel in the pouch with the last of their coins and tucked it away inside the sling next to Matseru. "Shall we go home?"

Inuyasha stepped up to her and took her in his arms, holding her carefully so as not to squish Matseru. He embraced her in silence for a long time. Then he stepped back with his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome blinked in surprise and a happy smile spread across her face. "Yes, Inuyasha, I will gladly marry you."

He smiled back. "When we get home, I promise you a proper wedding night this time, and it will not be an accident the next time I get you with child."

Kagome giggled. "I hope there will be lots of practicing first."

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Count on it," he whispered and he kissed her very deeply.

-o-o-o- The End -o-o-o-


End file.
